


Gerard Way, Porn Star

by mistresscurvy



Series: Porn Stars [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I start with the question I've been wanting to ask for months. "Did you always want to become a world-famous porn star?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Way, Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> I had the most incredible team of betas working with me throughout this entire writing process. This story would literally not exist were it not for all of them. Thank you amazonziti, rivers_bend, littlemousling, captainsiri and manderkat. All remaining errors are my own.

  


> I first see Gerard Way smoking outside of the diner we agreed to meet at, one hand shoved through his hair keeping it out of his face. He catches my eye as I walk towards him and makes to put out his half-smoked cigarette, but I gesture at him to take his time. He nods back, sticking the butt in his mouth and holding out a hand for me to shake.
> 
> "Hey, I'm Gerard," he says, as if I could possibly mistake his face (or his hands) after the career he's had — and reports are that it's only going to get bigger.
> 
> After he rushes through the rest of his smoke, we grab a table in the back of the diner and order coffee. He is almost aggressively polite to everyone he deals with — please and thank you when ordering, a heartfelt request that "if it's not too much trouble, I'd love some more sugar" when he realizes that the sugar supply on the table will be frankly inadequate for his tastes. Only once the coffee situation is handled fully does he turn his complete attention to me, his eyes bright and intense below his mop of hair.
> 
> "So," he says. "What do you want to know?"
> 
> I start with the question I've been wanting to ask for months. "Did you always want to become a world-famous porn star?"
> 
> He honks out a laugh in response. "Man, I just thought I was doing my little brother a fucking favor. That's the moral of this story — never believe your little brother when he tells you that it's a one-time thing."

"It's a one-time thing, Gerard. Just. Please."

Gerard looks up from the panel he's inking and stares at his brother "Mikey. Don't you, like, know people who are already in the business who can cover you?"

Mikey sort of twitches his way into a seat across from Gerard at the table. "Sure, but it's just that he's a friend of mine, and like. I don't _want_ to leave him to do the scene with whoever the studio will throw at him — I just don't want to do it with him, you know? He's my _friend_ — it'd be like you blowing Ray or something."

Gerard throws the closest thing he can find at Mikey, which turns out to be a dirty napkin. "Dude, don't say shit like that about Ray. I've known him since we were five, motherfucker."

Mikey snickers. "Yeah, exactly, you know? There are the guys you blow and the guys who are your friends. And sometimes that overlaps, and sometimes it just doesn't. This guy is in that category for me, okay?"

"You calling me a cocksucker, cocksucker?" Gerard manages to get out with a straight face before looking up at Mikey and dissolving into giggles.

"Yes." Mikey sits perfectly still across from him as he waits out Gerard's laughter. "Seriously, Gee. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it'd be good for you. It's a straightforward shoot, I promise - you do the scene and I threaten Joe and the rest of the guys with the penalty of death if they ever show me the tape, and everyone's happy. Come on."

Gerard caps the pen he was using and sticks it in his mouth, chewing on the end. "Mikey. Why are they gonna let me do this? I mean, I don't exactly look like the typical porn star."

Mikey doesn't hesitate. "Nope. But you'll be better. You're my brother."

Gerard sighs and pretends to think about it further, but he's been stalling since the beginning of this conversation, and he's pretty sure that Mikey knows it. "Fine. Just let me meet the guy first, okay?"

"Sure thing, Gee. And um. Thanks." Mikey looks at him with a tiny smile curling at the corner of his mouth. "You won't be sorry, I promise."

* * *

Gerard isn't sure exactly what he expected would happen once he got on set, but getting thrown into a van to change into his 'costume' within the first five minutes and then being test lit before he can even get in a last cigarette wasn't it. He stands alone in the middle of the small clearing in the woods, feeling vaguely ridiculous in a t-shirt and seventies gym shorts and a pair of chucks and tube socks. He's plotting out the nature of his revenge on Mikey when a tiny guy with facial piercings and crazy punk hair comes running up to him. He's wearing what looks like a pair of girl's jeans and a faded concert t-shirt that stretches over his shoulders and shows off the sleeve on his left arm. He gives Gerard the once over and suddenly grins, his smile blinding. Gerard barely has enough time to exchange first names with his co-star before someone on the crew yells 'ACTION.' He drops to his knees and presses his face up against the guy's crotch; he feels the cock twitch through the denim. Gerard takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of want and nerves and _sex,_ and relaxes further; he can do this.

Gerard had expected to feel nervous, or off-center, or something. Sex for him usually meant with the lights out or under covers or, back when he was drinking, in the corner of a club bathroom when he was so drunk he could barely see the cock he was sucking anyway. To say this is more out in the open than normal for him would be an understatement. But the presence of the cameras only seems to increase his hyperfocus on getting this guy's cock into his mouth. He suddenly _knows_ he's hot, knows it like he knows his own birthday, and the rest of his concerns about the fact that the guy standing above him is way hotter than he can feasibly pull in real life fade away until they're only a faint buzzing at the back of his mind.

Apparently the scenario is some sort of camping trip gone wild; a group of friends will have a rather improbable number of sexual encounters in a forest in the middle of North Jersey. Gerard briefly regrets dropping out of Boy Scouts before he hit puberty and then dismisses the possibility that this set-up draws much inspiration from real life. He can feel the leaves and twigs under his bare knees, and he thinks a little about what sort of patterns the underbrush will leave on his legs before quickly returning his attention to the crotch in front of his face.

Gerard nuzzles at his partner's balls, slipping his right hand up between his legs and groping his ass, pulling him closer towards his face. He hears a quiet gasp cut off from above him, and Gerard smiles and reaches up to undo the guy's fly. As soon as he gets the cock free from its confines he swallows it down, humming in appreciation when it hardens further in response. He pulls off a little and sucks on the head, swirling his tongue around the soft crown and then stroking up the vein.

Hands touch the top of his head lightly; he moves up into them and wraps his right hand around the base of the cock. The hands grip his hair hard in response, one of them moving to his cheek to feel his cock sliding in and out of Gerard's mouth. Gerard inhales deeply through his nose and takes in as much as he can, meeting the edge of his hand. He closes his eyes blissfully and sets a fast rhythm, switching hands so that the camera can get a clear shot of his mouth taking it in. His partner's hips start thrusting, hands guiding his head more firmly. Gerard reaches down and pulls his dick out from under the elastic waist of his gym shorts, jerking himself off to the same rhythm he's setting with his mouth. His balls are still trapped in his shorts, and he can feel the band tugging at them as they tighten up.

Gerard zones out a bit, letting his hand fly over his dick and just feeling the weight of the cock on his tongue as he sucks it down. It's nice and thick and stretches his mouth, but it's not too long for him to take deep in his throat. He breathes in through his nose and brings his mouth all the way down, twisting his left hand down the shaft and then splaying his fingers up on his belly.

The hands on his face and in his hair tighten, and Gerard realizes that he's suddenly much closer to coming than he expected. He moans around the cock in his mouth and opens his eyes, staring at the sliver of stomach he can see beneath the t-shirt. He can make out ink, sharp lines on either hipbone, and he has the thought that he wants to see the full work just before he trembles and comes, shooting his spunk all over the forest floor. He resists the urge to curl up over himself and keep milking his dick, redoubling his efforts at sucking the cock in his mouth. He wipes his right hand off on his shorts and brings it up to pull gently at his partner's balls while taking him all the way down again and swallowing around him.

He can feel the hitching rhythm above him shift, and he barely has enough time to pull his mouth off before come is covering his face as he strokes his partner through it. The guy gives one last twitch, and Gerard puts his hand on his hip, steadying him. If that has the joint result of showing him more of the tattoo, no one could blame him. He looks up from the skillfully rendered bird and smiles up at the dude he just sucked off, who is breathing heavily and staring back at Gerard, mouth hanging open.

"And CUT. Gerard, thank you very much, that's all we need. Frank, get yourself cleaned up and take a break. We're shooting the circle jerk in a couple of hours."

Gerard can hear the crew working to take down the lights and clear out the cameras, but he doesn't want to move yet. Frank is still staring down at him, his softening cock dangling out of his pants. Finally, he gestures at Gerard's face.

"You've, uh. You're kind of covered, dude," he says, and then he giggles. "Fuck, that was _awesome."_

Gerard grins. "I know, right?" He reaches down and pulls up the hem of his shirt, wiping the come off his face as best he can. He drops his shirt back down and pulls his shorts back up over his cock, wincing a little at how sensitive he is. Gerard stands up, stretching his back and kicking his legs out a little. "Mikey'd said it'd be worth it, but-"

"You know Mikey?" Frank interrupts. "Seriously?"

Gerard laughs. "Mikey's my brother, man. I'm here as a favor to him."

"Dude, that's awesome - Mikey's one of my best friends in the industry." Frank bounces up and down on his toes as he tucks himself back in. Gerard gets a brief flash of his tattoos when Frank tugs his shirt down after zipping up and tries to bring his focus back up to Frank's face. It's not that hard; a face that pretty deserves a closer look.

"Yeah, uh, he mentioned that. Sort of why I'm here," Gerard says, trying not to stare at Frank's lip piercing too obviously.

"Yeah, no, I just figured Tony called you from the stables, I didn't know that Mikey was entrusting me to his brother," Frank says, smirking at Gerard.

"Yeah, well you know how protective Mikey is," Gerard says, feeling less and less certain of where this is going.

Frank snorts. "I know that when Mikey gets an idea in his head, there's no stopping him."

Before Gerard can figure out what the fuck to say in response to that, Frank is pulling him out of the clearing and onto the path towards the van. "Hey, you wanna go grab a drink after we get changed? I've got a couple hours to kill."

Gerard is cool. He can totally handle this. "Yeah, sure, just — mind if it's coffee? I don't. You know. Drink."

Frank barely shrugs in response, bounding down the path. "That's cool, I was just thinking coffee too, I probably shouldn't drink before another scene anyway."

"Yeah, because clearly you need caffeine right now," Gerard says. Frank glances back at him, a look of outrage on his face.

"Are you saying that I'm a hyper motherfucker? Because I will have you know that this is my post-orgasm lethargy you're dealing with right now," Frank says.

Gerard groans. "Jesus Christ, next you'll be telling me you're a morning person."

Frank stops short and Gerard just barely keeps himself from barreling over him. "Sleeping in is for fucking pussies. Now get changed, I'm not leaving with you wearing a shirt covered in my spunk."

"Don't fucking say pussy, man, that word is fucking sexist!" Gerard calls out as he climbs in the van to get his jeans and steal a t-shirt. He can hear Frank saying "Fine, then don't be such a _loser._ Hurry the fuck up," and Gerard giggles happily. Porn is fucking _amazing._

> "So without your brother's efforts, none of this would have happened, then."
> 
> Gerard twitches a little, his hands in constant motion. When he's not in front of the camera, he doesn't seem to know what to do with his body. He also speaks in paragraphs as a rule.
> 
> "Yeah, well, you know, I obviously knew that my brother was working in the industry, you know? He had started when he was in college, and like, before I started doing this I was in art school, so obviously I knew people there who were involved, too. And what people who aren't from here don't realize is that the New Jersey porn scene is really big — I mean, there are so many of us in such a tiny state, so all of this creative energy has to go somewhere, you know? But like. I never thought that was for me, you know? It's not like I look like Mikey or Frank."
> 
> When I point out that what he does have is a giant dick, a grin breaks out over his face and he laughs, looking like it was punched out of him.
> 
> "I mean. I knew I had _something_ to offer. I just didn't know if it was enough. But when Mikey asked me to sub in again, I figured that it was."

  
Gerard looks around the locker room set and tries to calm his heart down. _It's just a set,_ he reminds himself. There won't be volleyball and group showers to contend with. And at least this time his costume doesn't involve tube socks, even if he's certain that he looks like the most improbable basketball player in the world. He catches a glimpse of Frank talking with one of the cameramen off-set and grins, covering it behind his hand. Well. Maybe not the _most_ improbable.

Frank heads toward Gerard, still in his street clothes. "So where's the rest of your team, man?" Frank asks, grinning up at Gerard. His hands are tapping out a constant rhythm on his thighs, and Gerard thinks he should be able to place the beat.

"Just because you can't work the short shorts like me is no reason to be mean, Frank," Gerard says reprovingly, trying and failing to keep a smile off his face. "Seriously, who the fuck thought a locker room scene for the two of us made sense?"

"Yeah, because the porn industry is all about scenarios that have that sheen of reality," Frank says, toeing his sneakers off and shoving them under the bench. "Hey, I gotta go get ready for my big entrance. See you on the other side."

"Yeah, okay," Gerard says vaguely. The enormity of what he's about to do has just hit him again. At least he knew the last time that his face would pretty much be hidden in Frank's crotch for most of the shoot. This time, the first part of the scene is all about him. He's going to be right out there, for everyone to see, and he doesn't know how he's even supposed to _start._

Gabe comes up to Gerard, all slimy smirks and arms around everyone. "Okay, Gerard. So you're an athlete, you just finished practice or whatever, and now you find yourself alone in the locker room and can't help but beat one off about your teammates, okay? Stay within this area and it's all good. Ready?"

Gerard nods.

"Excellent. Mark it, guys. And ACTION."

Gerard gets himself set up and straddles the bench. He palms his cock through his shorts with his right hand, playing with his balls through the slip-slide of the fabric, and he tips his head back, closing his eyes. His left hand skims up his leg, teasing at the bottom hem of the shorts and raising the hairs on his body. His cock's getting harder — he pushes his hand down under his shorts and bites back a groan at the contact of his hand on his bare skin. Gerard jerks himself under the shorts, bringing his other hand up to tug and pull at his nipples. He's just starting to really get into it, pre-come slicking up his hand a bit, when he's interrupted.

"Need a hand with that?"

Gerard's eyes fly open and land on Frank, who's smirking down at him wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. He looks at Frank's face, and he tries to say his line, he really does.

Instead he bursts into laughter, which is all it takes for Frank to completely lose it, and "CUT."

"Sorry sorry sorry, I'm sorry, that was all me, guys, I'm sorry," Gerard babbles out through his laughter. He tries looking at Frank, but as soon as he catches his eyes he's off laughing again. "Need a _hand_ with that?" he gasps out, holding onto his stomach as he tries to breathe and mostly succeeds.

"Hey, you fucker, that was acting, okay? I can't fucking work like this." Frank's indignation is undercut by the giggles that escape every other word.

"Guys." Gabe is standing with his hands on his hips, staring at them both with what is probably supposed to be an understanding look on his face but ends up just looking pained. "I'm glad that you have such a harmonious working relationship, but could you at least _try_ to stay on script? And not, like, waste our time and money?"

Gerard tries to school his face into an appropriate look of regret and sincerity, but every time he manages to stop grinning he thinks _hand_ and giggles involuntarily. His cheeks are sore from smiling so much. "I'm sorry," he finally gets out. "Just. It's all so silly."

Frank, that asshole, has somehow stopped laughing completely and is looking up at Gabe with an earnest expression, eyes wide. "Seriously, Gabe, that was my bad. Can you just give me and Gerard a minute? We'll be ready to go for the next take, promise."

Gabe looks slightly mollified. "All right. Everyone, be ready to take it from the top in five, got it?"

Frank sits down next to Gerard, hands tucked between his thighs and his knee knocking into Gerard's. He sits quietly and waits for Gerard's final giggles to work their way out before he turns to him, face serious. "So. Uh. Bad dialogue aside, you okay?"

Gerard takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to explain it. "It's just. Okay, so for the first shoot? That was easy, you know? Like, I didn't have to think, I just had to pay attention to the fact that your dick was in my face and it was all good, you know?" Frank smirks at him and Gerard shoves at him with his shoulder. "You know what I mean, dude, like, there was no _mood_ or whatever, it was just sex with a hot guy and there happened to be a camera there. This is like a _story_ and I don't know how to tell it, okay? Why the fuck would I be jerking off in a locker room? I fucking hated high school, I never would have risked that shit."

Frank looks at him quietly for a second and then leans in closer. "What was the name of the guy in your gym class that you would have sucked off in a heartbeat, no questions asked?"

"Jeremy Johnston," Gerard answers immediately. Fuck, that guy was hot. And he also managed to not be a total douchebag most of the time. Gerard's standards in high school weren't all that high.

"Okay." Frank is still staring right at Gerard, eyes intent and, Jesus, so pretty. "So Jeremy looked so fucking hot spiking the volleyball or playing tennis or what the fuck _ever_ in class today that you literally cannot help yourself. Your dick is so hard already you can't leave the locker room like this, _fuck,_ everyone will see." Frank gets closer to Gerard with every word, and Gerard's heart starts to pound so loudly he's certain Frank can hear it. "So you start to jerk off as fast as you can, just to fucking _deal_ with it, but then _he comes in."_ Gerard shifts a little on the bench, he can't help it, and Frank's head tucks into his neck, lips right up against his ear. "Still want to laugh?"

Gerard shakes his head as much as he can with Frank's face right there, _fuck._ "No. Um. No." Gerard can barely breathe, and he's belatedly aware of the fact that he's gripping his shorts in his hands in an effort to not reach up and cup Frank's face. Also that the crew has started streaming back in after finishing their cigarettes and that Gabe is looking right at them, smirking. "I, um. I think I'm good now, thanks."

Frank leans back and smiles at Gerard. "Awesome. So I'll see you in a bit then." He stands up and walks back off the set, and Gerard catches sight of the tattoos covering his back for the first time and _Jesus Christ_ his dick is already hard as fuck.

This time when the cameras start rolling Gerard doesn't bother messing around. He thrusts his hand down his shorts as soon as he hears action and groans immediately at the contact, starting off with one hard stroke before he brings his other hand to his balls and tugs them firmly, pulling them away from his body. He can feel the sweat beading up against his temples and he sets a slow, steady pace, dropping his head back and losing himself to the feel of his own hand and the bright lights and the knowledge that Frank is going to see him this way, and—

"Need a hand with that?"

Gerard's eyes snap to Frank immediately, and it's all he can do to nod in response, he's so fucking turned on. Frank's face looks hot and focused and Gerard can _feel_ him looking at his hand on his dick. He knows that Frank must be able to tell how turned on he is, and the thought makes him keen. He can see the hard line of Frank's cock beginning to push up at the towel and he just wants to get his hands through the slit in the towel and on his cock and balls and thighs and _Christ._

Frank doesn't keep him waiting long — he walks towards him and Gerard backs up on the bench he's straddling to give Frank enough room to sit facing him, their knees touching. Frank's hands immediately go for his cock, and Gerard stands up a little in order to pull his shorts down far enough for Frank to pull him out completely. His ass is cold on the metal bench but Gerard doesn't give a shit because Frank is already stroking him hard and fast, one hand gripping the base of his cock tight and the other twisting around the head, spreading pre-come all over the place. He drops his head back and moans, hips shifting up into the strokes as much as he can with his shorts tight around his upper thighs. All he can think about is how fucking good Frank's hands feel on him, jacking him nice and steady.

"That's right," he hears Frank murmur, and Gerard tilts his head forward and opens his eyes, meeting Frank's gaze on him. Frank has his mouth open a little, and it should look stupid or fake or like something other than the hottest thing Gerard has ever seen, and he lifts his right hand without even thinking and puts his first two fingers in Frank's mouth. Frank immediately closes around Gerard's fingers and sucks, his hands still working over Gerard's dick. Gerard groans and pulls Frank's towel off with his left hand and fumbles for Frank's cock. Frank's mouth opens up on a little gasp when Gerard strokes down, and he pulls his fingers out and adds his right hand on Frank's cock, slicking it up with Frank's spit.

Frank's hands stop for a moment on Gerard's cock, and Gerard sets a steady pace on Frank's dick. He can't figure out what he wants to look at most: the head of Frank's cock (thick and flushed and heavy in Gerard's hands) pushing up through his fist on every stroke, or Frank's face, open and soft and gorgeous, or the art covering his body like a storybook. He reaches down to pull on Frank's balls while he looks at Frank's face, loving how Frank's mouth drops open even further when Gerard tugs and speeds up his hand on Frank's cock. Frank's eyes blink open, gaze heavy lidded and intent on Gerard's mouth. " _Fuck,_ Gerard," he groans. Frank picks up the pace on Gerard's dick, and Gerard drops his head onto Frank's shoulder, making sure to keep them angled out to the cameras as he closes his eyes and tries to continue his rhythm on Frank's cock even as Frank drives him crazy.

"I'm gonna come," he gasps into Frank's neck, and he feels Frank's hands hitch and then squeeze before resuming the pace. Frank's head turns towards his, trapping him in the crook of his neck. "Yeah?" Frank gets out, mouth right up at Gerard's ear.

"Yeah, oh _fuck,_ " Gerard manages before he comes all over Frank's hand and his fucking basketball jersey. Gerard grips Frank's bare thighs as he rides it out, his body shaking with his orgasm. Frank strokes him through it, his hand slick with Gerard's come, until it's too much and Gerard twitches his hips back out of Frank's grasp. He pants into Frank's neck, clenching his hands on Frank's thighs over and over, until finally he can pull his head back a little and breathe. Gerard looks down and sees Frank's cock, still hard as fuck and jutting up against his stomach, and he reaches down and starts stripping Frank's cock hard and fast. He feels Frank's stomach jump against his hands, and he hums a little, tucking his nose back against Frank's neck.

Gerard has his arms splayed out over Frank's legs, holding himself up as he keeps a steady pace on Frank's cock. Frank's thighs tense up against Gerard's arms as he thrusts up into Gerard's hands. Frank moves his hands up onto Gerard's biceps, gripping him hard, and Gerard would complain about the come that Frank just smeared all over his arm except that he's transfixed by what he's doing to Frank's body and the way Frank is responding. He hears the little grunts low in Frank's throat get louder and longer, and he twists his palm over the head of Frank's cock, pulling until he feels Frank's cock jerk, coming all over Gerard's hands and Frank's stomach. Gerard keeps stroking him while Frank comes for what Gerard distantly thinks is a really long time. Frank finally jerks away from him, and Gerard pulls back a little, looking at the come streaked over Frank's bare stomach. Before he can stop himself he leans down and licks at it, and then he moves down to Frank's cock, sucking on the head.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Gerard, I can't, Jesus Christ," Frank gets out before pulling Gerard back by his shoulders and staring at him. He shakes his head a little and breathes deep through his mouth. "Holy fuck, man."

Gerard's heart is still pounding in his chest. He wipes his hands on the corner of Frank's towel that's hanging off the bench and puts his hands on Frank's arms, holding on and staring back at him. He kind of wants to lean his forehead up against Frank's and just breathe with him, but he's not really sure that's standard practice after handjobs in a locker room. It could be though, it's not like he _knows._ Maybe a little forehead cuddle is exactly what's expected of him.

"And CUT." Gabe's voice breaks through Gerard's internal debate. He blinks a little and reaches down to tuck his cock back into his shorts, which is just as uncomfortable as it was the last time. He looks up and Frank is leaning back, his hands bracing him on the bench. Gerard's breath catches again; Frank is fucking gorgeous, his spent cock softening on his stomach and his body completely on display. He makes himself look away and turns to Gabe, who looks extremely satisfied and therefore even creepier than usual.

"Well, boys, I don't love wasting film, but I'll take an outtake every day of the week if it gets me something like that," Gabe says. Frank sits up, swinging his leg over the bench and grabbing his towel to mop up his stomach. Gerard looks down at his filthy shirt and wonders if taking it off is worth being almost naked. He decides he'll wait until at least the crew is gone. "If this were a real high school I'd sneak into the locker rooms just to watch the sequel in the shower."

Frank snorts and throws his dirty towel at Gabe, who catches and sniffs it before dropping it to the floor. "Thank god for us that this is just a set, then. We good?" Frank asks.

Gabe nods. "Yup, you're both good to go. As always, a pleasure doing business with you, Iero."

Frank laughs and shakes his head. "One of these days I'm gonna get Brian back for introducing me to you."

"Yeah, you let me know when that happens," Gabe says flippantly. "Gerard. Lovely making your acquaintance. I do hope we'll see you again?"

Gerard glances over at Frank involuntarily before nodding back at Gabe.

"Excellent. That's what I like to hear. Now get out of here, what the fuck are you hanging out for? It's almost like you enjoy sitting there covered in come." Gabe turns back to the crew and walks away before Gerard can even think of what to say in response to that. He glances over at Frank and finds him already looking at him. They make eye contact for a moment and then both start to giggle.

"Is he always like that?" Gerard asks, and Frank nods before reaching up and cracking his neck.

"He's not really a bad guy. But there's a reason he's a porn director, you know?"

"I thought it was his use of color and creative storytelling," Gerard says solemnly, and he gets a little warm when Frank grins back at him. Then Frank stands up and stretches, raising his arms above his head and arching his back, and Gerard gets a lot warm. He's about to stammer something out about needing to change and head home, but—

"Coffee?" Frank asks, and Gerard manages to nod in response without blurting out _you're really beautiful._ It's a close call, though. On the whole, he's counting it as a win.

> "At this point, the only person they'd asked you to work with was Frank, right?"
> 
> Gerard nods intently. "Yeah, I was still just doing Mikey a favor, you know? It didn't really occur to me that I'd work with other people until they asked." He falls uncharacteristically silent, playing with the empty sugar packets littering the tabletop around his cup of coffee. "I knew it would probably be fine, right? And obviously I have nothing but the highest respect for people who choose to switch it up constantly — that takes a flexibility and a commitment to communication that I really admire. But for me, the only way it was gonna continue to work is if it was with Frankie. And if it wasn't with him, then I could just go back to art. Because if it hadn't been with Frank, it would have been gross and commercial and selling my soul for the money. And that's not why I was doing it."
> 
> "Why were you doing it then?"
> 
> Gerard looks back at me, eyes never wavering. "To save my life. I was so fucking bored. But then these guys saved my life. They made me really believe that I could do something like this. And when people watch me and Frankie and the entire crew doing what we do, I just hope they know that they can save their own lives too, whether through porn or art or fucking accounting, whatever, so long as it's what connects them to their humanity and their world and the people they love. That's why we finally decided to form the new studio with Brian."
> 
> He looks down at his coffee and takes a sip, stirring around the dregs before swallowing down the last of it. When he looks back up his eyes are bright and his face looks wide open, like a child's on Christmas.
> 
> "Plus, I mean, have you seen Frank? I mean, come on. Like I'd fucking say no to him."
> 
> When I tell him that other people feel that way about him, he waves me off. "Yeah, no, I know. Like, this isn't false modesty, okay. People pay to watch me having sex, clearly I'm bringing something to the table. I know that I'm making a difference. But what I'm saying is that it's not just me. It's me and it's Frank and it's Bob behind the camera and it's Ray and Mikey being someplace else way far away in the building managing the other scenes and knowing that we're all in it together. That's what Brian gave us. That's what he made us get. It's not just about me and my penis, okay?"

  
The first time Gerard feels Frank's mouth close around the head of his cock, he practically pulls something in his ass trying not to immediately snap his hips forward. He's on his back on a bed (an actual _bed,_ what even is this shit, beats a fucking locker room any day), arm thrown over his eyes because he's pretty sure that if he looks down and sees Frank's mouth stretched around his dick that he'll come in about two seconds. Gabe's been pretty understanding about what a total novice Gerard is, but he thinks that coming within the first minute of a porn vid might cross a line.

Frank's mouth is hot and wet around his cock, licking and sucking up the shaft while one of his hands strokes him. Frank's other hand is up underneath Gerard's t-shirt, massaging and exploring his belly and chest. Frank takes him in a little deeper than before, and Gerard loses the battle with himself and thrusts his hips up a little, ready to apologize when he _feels_ Frank moan around him in response. Gerard's brain clicks _oh,_ and he takes his arm away and sits up a little, looking down at Frank.

Frank has his eyes closed and looks completely thrilled to have a cock halfway down his throat. Gerard tries thrusting up again, just to see, and Frank adjusts his hands and visibly relaxes his upper body more, moving with Gerard's rhythm. Gerard can take a hint; he runs his hands through Frank's hair and holds his head when he pushes his cock even further into Frank's mouth, and he can feel Frank's body shudder against his legs in response.

Gerard lets his hips snap forward in and out of Frank's mouth, putting his hands on Frank's face and tracing over his eyebrows and cheekbones and down his jaw. Frank moves his hands to the top of Gerard's thighs, holding on and tightening his hands compulsively while Gerard uses his mouth. Frank doesn't give a quiet blowjob; he hums and groans and even breathes in a way that is just unfairly hot. Gerard bites his lip and slows his pace, thrusting slow and deep in an effort to hold off the inevitable for just a little longer.

"God, Frank," he breathes out. "Fuck, you look so gorgeous taking my cock like that, you know?" Frank moans and opens his eyes, looking up at Gerard for a second. "I'm gonna come on your face in a minute, okay Frankie? You ready to take it for me?" Frank snaps his eyes shut in response and manages to somehow open up his throat even more, Jesus Christ. "Fuck yeah, like that."

Gerard gets in maybe four more thrusts before he gasps and grips Frank's hair to pull him off his dick, letting go to jerk off onto Frank's face. Frank tilts up for it, eyes closed and mouth dropped open as Gerard shoots his come all over his chin and cheeks and even a little in his hair by accident.

Gerard lets his head fall back, panting up at the ceiling for a second before looking back down at Frank, still draped over Gerard's legs. Before Gerard even consciously makes the decision to move, he pulls Frank up his body and starts licking his come off Frank's chin, gripping him by his hair before finally licking up to his mouth and kissing him. Frank grabs his shoulders and kisses him back, opening up immediately for Gerard's tongue and hitching his hips against Gerard's stomach, the hard line of his cock pressing against him through layers of clothing.

Gerard takes his time exploring Frank's mouth, biting down on his lower lip and tilting his head at the angle he likes best. He hums in satisfaction, pleased by the fact that Frank's just as good at kissing as he is at sucking cock, when Frank pulls his mouth away from his and pants into his ear. "Fuck, Gerard, just fucking touch me, please, Jesus Christ." Gerard smiles against Frank's cheek and flips them over, kissing Frank again while his hands work on Frank's flies and then shuck his pants down off his legs. He stops kissing Frank to lick his palm before gripping Frank's cock and stroking him.

"Oh, fuck," Frank groans, pushing his head back against the pillows. Gerard looks down his body, lingering over his tense thighs and calves, feet twitching and pointing while Gerard works his cock with his hand. He glances back up at Frank's face and finds him looking back at him, eyes glazed.

"You want something, Frankie?" Gerard asks, adding a twist to his strokes. Frank pants a little in response and then swallows, nodding.

"Yeah, I. Fuck, Gerard, let me fuck your mouth, _please,"_ Frank says, eyes focused right on Gerard's lips.

Gerard drops his head down on Frank's chest in response, biting him through the t-shirt and grunting when Frank gasps and thrusts his cock into Gerard's hand. He rotates his body around Frank's torso as he takes a deep breath and pushes up Frank's shirt. He licks down the sparrow on the left side of Frank's stomach before pulling Frank's cock out away from his body and taking it down deep on the first go. Frank's hands immediately rake up the back of Gerard's neck onto the crown of his head, pushing Gerard further down and pulsing his hips up. Gerard opens his mouth wide and relaxes his throat as he lets Frank set the pace, zoning out on the feel of Frank's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, keeping his lips tight around the shaft. He has no idea how much time passes before Frank's hands tighten suddenly in his hair, but he pulls off fast and gets a hand on Frank's cock just before he starts to come on his bare stomach.

Frank's entire body twitches and shakes in the aftermath, and Gerard skims his hand up Frank's leg, feeling his muscles flex. He moves his hand up, caressing over his hip and then getting to his stomach. Gerard smears Frank's come all over his torso, rubbing it in before lifting his hand up and sucking some of it off his fingers. He looks up at Frank, who's watching him with an expression Gerard can't interpret. Before he can get nervous Frank breaks into a smile, and Gerard pulls his fingers out of his mouth. He dimly hears Gabe yell "Cut" in the background, but his complete focus is still on Frank.

"So. Coffee?" Gerard asks, a little shyly. Frank huffs out a breath and then hauls himself up until he's tucked up against Gerard's torso, kissing Gerard softly on the mouth.

"Yeah," Frank says, and smiles.

* * *

When Gerard and Frank walk out of the studio, there's a guy leaning up against the wall of the building smoking a cigarette who pushes off and walks towards them as soon as he sees them. Frank takes one look at him and shakes his head. "Man, stalking people after they film porn is fucking creepy, Brian, you gotta knock that off."

"I'm just looking to have a conversation," he says, hands up. Gerard's fingers itch for a cigarette and he pulls out his pack, offering one to Frank before lighting up and taking a drag.

"Yeah, 'cause that helps," Frank says. He lights his cigarette and gives Gerard his lighter back before gesturing at Brian. "Gee, this is Brian, a dude who is way less of a douche than he seems. Brian, this is Gerard, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

Brian holds out his hand for Gerard to shake, and Gerard takes it after a moment of frantically trying to remember if he'd washed them after blowing Frank. He's pretty sure he did. Mostly. "Nice to meet you. So, um, what do you do when you're not stalking people in non-creepy ways?"

Brian glares over at Frank before answering. "I manage porn actors and fund studios, basically. I provide the seed money and then handle marketing and bookings and all that." He smirks at Frank before continuing. "You should ask Frankie how we first met."

Frank points at Brian, his face screwed up in mock outrage. "You fight dirty, that shit's not on, man." He turns to Gerard, looking a bit sheepish. "The first couple of shoots I did were kind of—"

"Shitty," Brian supplies. "That crap was beneath you. So I approached him and hooked him up with Gabe, who at least knew what do with our boy here," he explains to Gerard.

"My white knight," Frank says, fluttering his eyelashes at Brian. Gerard stamps down the sick feeling in his gut, because dude, not cool. No getting possessive over the guy you fuck for money while other people film you.

"So Gerard," Brian says. "Has Gabe approached you about doing scenes with anyone other than Frank yet?"

"No?" Gerard tries. He knows that Frank has other scene partners he's working with, and that's totally fine — it's a job, and Frankie's a professional, and Gerard respects that — but so far Gabe hadn't brought it up, and Gerard wasn't exactly pressing the issue.

"Well, when he does, you should say no," Brian says definitively.

"Brian, what the fuck," Frank says, eyes narrowing.

"Jesus, I'm not trying to sabotage his career, I'm trying to fucking _make_ it," Brian huffs out.

Gerard is totally confused. Frank has a look on his face like he's a second away from tackling Brian, and Gerard's brain has fun for a minute imagining the sort of drag out fight these two bite-sized punks would have. Frank could totally take Brian. Probably.

"Look, do you guys have any idea how popular your shoots have been?" Brian asks.

Gerard and Frank look at each other. "I assume they're doing fine, since they've asked me back, but uh. No?" Gerard says

"And you guys haven't fucked yet, right?"

"Well. I mean, we've had _sex_ —" Gerard tries. He really doesn't like these sorts of definitions based on heteronormative bullshit.

"Jesus. No, Brian, we haven't _gone all the way_ yet." Frank rolls his eyes.

Gerard is feeling a bit punch drunk. "We're waiting for prom, actually." He catches Frank's eye, who snorts and turns back to Brian.

"Yeah, I really want my first time to be special? And I'm just _sure_ that Gerard's the boy for me."

"I got the hotel room and everything, and the next day I'm taking him down the shore," Gerard adds earnestly.

"You fucking better, asshole, my ass cherry is worth a weekend trip at least," Frank says, punching Gerard in the arm.

"Guys." Brian is standing there staring at them both, arms crossed over his chest and a rather intense look on his face. "You guys have gotten more downloads for a blowjob in the woods and a jerkoff locker room scene than any of the fuck scenes from this studio have gotten all year."

"Wait, seriously?" Frank asks. He's suddenly paying Brian a lot more attention.

"Yeah. Like three times as many," Brian says.

"Holy _shit,"_ Frank breathes.

"Is that a big deal?" Gerard asks.

Frank nods his head vigorously as Brian tells him, "It's a fucking huge deal. Fuck vids are where the money and the viewers are at — sure, there are people who like the oral or the handjobs or whatever, but they'll never be as popular. The fact that the two of you are pulling that kind of traffic says to me that you guys are wasted here."

Frank's eyes are getting big. "Dude, are you talking the big one?"

Brian nods. "I'm bringing you guys to Bob."

> Given that Gerard started out as a pinch hitter, so to speak, it's truly remarkable that three years later he's a joint partner at the most successful studio in New Jersey. No longer beholden to other people's visions, he writes and directs most of the scenes he does now, and a lot of his time is spent working behind the scenes as well. But in order to get to that point, he had to prove himself to Brian and Bob with a full sex scene.
> 
> "Oh Christ, I was so fucking nervous, I thought I was gonna throw up when I got to the set," Gerard says earnestly. When I ask him what made him so nervous — after all, his early experiences were remarkably successful for someone who hadn't so much as done a solo shoot for a small amateur site — he gets evasive for the first time during our conversation.
> 
> "I had certain performance concerns. It was the first time I was completely naked on camera, you know? I know people probably don't really believe me at this point, but I'm not like a natural exhibitionist or anything. And Frank's— well. Frank has a lot of energy. I just. I didn't know if I'd be able to keep up."
> 
> When I tell him that his anxiety certainly hadn't come through in the final product, he grins again, once more at ease. "Yeah, Frankie tried to pull one over me, but I got him in the end."

  
When Gerard wakes up, he blinks a little and then blearily looks up at Mikey, who's sitting at his desk and going through Gerard's calendar. "Mikey? What're you doing?"

"Just checking your schedule - you got anything planned for this Saturday afternoon that's not in here?"

Gerard sits up a bit and rubs the heels of his hands over his eyes, trying to jumpstart his brain. "Uh. I don't think so?"

"Awesome, I'll let Brian know." Mikey jumps out of the chair and is halfway out the door before Gerard can even call out "Know what?"

* * *

When Gerard arrives at the studio on Saturday, he gets instantly distracted from his nerves when he spots Frank getting a piggyback ride from a big dude with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Or at least, it _would_ be a piggyback ride if the guy in question looked like he was participating at all. Instead, Frank hangs on around his neck and sort of swings across his back as the dude moves around the equipment, checking various cameras. Gerard makes his way closer, and he can hear the guy talking to Frank.

"And what happens if you touch my camera, Iero?"

"I die," Frank says promptly.

"Right. And what about if you try your koala routine while the cameras are rolling?"

"I die," Frank says again.

"Correct. And how about if you tackle me at any time?"

"I die so fast I won't even know I'd ever been born," Frank says happily, squeezing around the guy's neck a little.

"Perfect score, hobbit. Now get the fuck off of me."

Frank slides down off his back and turns around once he's on his feet, seeing Gerard for the first time. "Hey Gee! Come here and meet Bob, dude."

Gerard sticks his hand out for Bob to shake. "I promise I won't jump on you or touch your equipment either."

Bob snorts. "Yeah, that's really only a Frank-specific warning. Shockingly, I don't actually have to tell most of my actors that shit."

"Whatever, Bob, you love me!" Frank calls out as he wanders around the set, opening the top drawer of the side table next to the massive bed in the middle of the set. "Dude, check out all the fucking lube, this place is stocked."

Gerard follows him over and takes a look at the bottles neatly lined up in the drawer. "Any particular preference?"

Frank shrugs. "I like Wet, but I'm easy to please."

Gerard nods, trying to calm down his heart. "So how do you know Bob? I thought you hadn't worked with him before."

"Oh, I haven't - I just know him through Mikey. I'm telling you man, once you've been doing this long enough, you'll get to know everyone too, especially with your brother around. And of course, there's the annual industry wide Christmas party at Rob Cavallo's place, that thing is fucking huge," Frank says.

Gerard nods again and looks around at the lights and the guys setting up the boom mike and taping down the cables, and he doesn't realize that he zoned out until he replays Frank's last statement in his head. "Wait, there's seriously a fucking industry-wide Christmas party? Seriously?"

Frank looks at him like he's crazy. "No, dude. I was kidding. What the fuck is with you? Are you nervous about Bob? I'm telling you, he's the best in Jersey, even if he did grow up in Chicago."

Gerard shakes his head. "No, I just. I don't know." He notices then that Bob is back in the room. He's about to ask Frank how this even starts when Bob starts talking.

"Okay, guys. I know you've worked with each other before, but I just wanted to give you a bit of a head's up on how I work. I'm not going to direct you once the cameras are going. I'll tell you when the cameras have started, and then from there just do whatever you want. Don't worry too much about angles or whatever - we've got four points of coverage, so there will always be a good shot, no matter what. So why don't you guys get on the bed, and we'll start the cameras and you can go from there. Okay?"

Frank shoots a look at Gerard before answering. "You got it, Bob. Ready, Gee?"

Gerard nods and climbs onto the bed next to Frank. He takes a deep breath and hears Bob say "Action." He turns to look at Frank, who's already staring at him and winks when he catches Gerard's eye.

"I promise I'll be gentle," Frank says, smirking and reaching for Gerard's pants.

"Oh, fuck you," Gerard retorts, and he grabs Frank's wrists and pulls him in and kisses him, and suddenly everything seems okay. Frank hums a little and opens his mouth for Gerard's tongue, not resisting at all. He swings his left leg over and straddles Gerard, who lets go of one of Frank's wrists to reach around and grab Frank by the ass, pulling him closer. Frank sinks his newly-freed hand into Gerard's hair, tugging his head back and licking into his mouth, grinding down into Gerard's lap.

Gerard breaks away and starts biting down Frank's jaw, stopping off at his ear to bite and suck it into his mouth. Frank groans when Gerard gets his mouth on Frank's neck right where it meets his shoulder, and suddenly Gerard is desperate to get his hands all over Frank's bare skin. He pushes Frank back a bit and tugs up on the hem of his shirt, letting Frank get it up over his head so that he can focus on each new patch of skin he gets to see and feel and taste. He runs his hands all over Frank's chest, skimming his fingers over his collarbones and bringing them down to his nipples, pressing in and then grabbing them both and tugging. Frank inhales sharply, and Gerard flips them both over and leans over Frank's chest to suck and bite at one of his nipples.

Frank arches up into him and pulls on the back of Gerard's shirt, lifting it up until it gets stuck at his armpits. Gerard is so busy swirling his tongue around Frank's left nipple and then sucking gently on the raised peak that it takes him a minute to decipher what Frank is saying above him.

"Off, off," Frank says again, pulling at Gerard's shirt. "Fuck, Gerard, just take your fucking clothes off."

Gerard looks up at Frank's face, which is flushed and intent and, fuck, just beautiful, open and bright and unguarded. Gerard sits back on his heels and lifts his shirt up over his head, throwing it off to the side of the bed. He tries to stay still for Frank's perusal, which gets harder when Frank lifts his hand and starts skimming it all over Gerard skin. At one point Frank's hand gets a little too close to Gerard's armpit, and he squirms away and can't keep a giggle from escaping.

That's all the incentive Frank seems to need to sit up and flip Gerard back over, tickling him up under his arms and laughing back at him. Gerard kicks his legs and gasps out, "Frank, you fucker, fucking stop! Jesus Christ," amid honks of laughter. And then somehow between one moment and the next Frank is on him, fully spread out with one knee between Gerard's legs, weight heavy and satisfying on top of Gerard. Frank's kissing him until Gerard feels like he's going to pass out, but he can't imagine telling Frank to stop. Gerard drags his hands up Frank's back, grabbing onto Frank's head and holding him just right, rutting his hips up against Frank's. Frank breaks away from him for a moment and holds his head up to look at Gerard while they grind before tucking his face down against Gerard's neck, mouthing at Gerard's collarbone.

Gerard moves his hands back down over Frank's back, dipping in under the loose waist of Frank's jeans and grabbing his ass, pulling him into the cradle of Gerard's hips. He can feel Frank's hard cock pressing against his, and he slides his hands around so that he gets a hand on Frank's cock in his briefs. Frank bites down on his neck in response, and Gerard gasps, pushing Frank up off him a little so that he can get to his flies. Frank sits up, getting his legs on the outside of Gerard's hips so that he's riding him, pushing his ass down along Gerard's trapped cock while Gerard gets his pants open and a hand inside. Frank's torso twitches when Gerard begins slowly stroking his cock, and Gerard smiles up at him.

"You want me to fuck you, Frankie? Hmmm?" Gerard asks, lifting his hips up a bit against Frank's ass, pushing and pulling with his hands on Frank's hip and cock. He can't believe how hard Frank is already, it's fucking _distracting_ — makes him want to do everything to Frank at once, blow him and rim him and jerk him off and fuck him, god. He forces himself to focus. "You want me to finger you open first, Frank? Get you nice and ready?"

Frank pulls both of Gerard's hands away and rolls off of Gerard, getting his pants and briefs off and lying splayed out on the bed. He breathes heavily and palms his cock for a moment before he rolls over again and opens the drawer of the side table, pulling out a bottle of Wet and a strip of condoms and tossing them back at Gerard. He turns back over and stares at Gerard, who is still sitting there, just watching and trying to catch up.

"Well? You gonna take your pants off and fuck me or what, Gee?" Frank says, his voice a little too rough for it to really be a taunt. Gerard keeps his focus on Frank's face as he reaches down and undoes his pants, pushing them and his briefs down and off his body and kicking them to the foot of the bed. He can see the way Frank's eyes track his movements, and that distraction allows him to pull Frank over and onto his stomach, kicking his legs open and holding a hand on Frank's lower back while he leans down and bites Frank's right ass cheek.

"I have plans for your ass before I fuck it, Frankie," Gerard says, licking over the marks his teeth left. He sprawls out between Frank's legs, arms resting on Frank's open thighs.

"You're fucking all talk and no— oh, _fuck,_ " Frank gets out as Gerard spreads his ass open and licks up over Frank's asshole.

Gerard squeezes Frank's ass as he holds him open, loving the feel of Frank's ass in his hands and his tongue working him over. He closes his eyes and breathes Frank in, the sharp clean scent of his sweat and a little musk filling his head. He circles Frank's hole with his tongue, stopping to suck the sensitive skin surrounding it and then diving back in, poking the point of his tongue in as far as it can go. Frank's hips are hitching against the bed a little, and Gerard pulls up a little and drags Frank's hips back so that Frank is on his hands and knees in front of him.

Gerard leans back in, licking Frank over and over with the flat of his tongue. He kneads Frank's ass a little and then moves his right hand between his crack, feeling how slick and wet his hole is from Gerard's mouth. He runs his left hand up Frank's back, pushing at his shoulders a little until Frank drops his face down onto the bed, opening himself up and displaying his ass for Gerard. Gerard gets up on his knees and drapes his body over Frank's back, loving the feel of his cock up between Frank's ass cheeks and kissing Frank's shoulder as he grabs the lube and then sits back.

Gerard slicks up one of his fingers with the lube and circles Frank's hole, reaching between his legs with his other hand and stroking Frank's cock. "You ready for my fingers, Frankie?" he asks, leaning down to kiss and suck and lick Frank's ass, which isn't much when he's standing but looks just fine from this vantage point.

"Come on, Gee, yes," Frank says, muffled from his face buried in his arms.

Gerard nods against his ass and pulls back, rubbing the tip of his finger over Frank's asshole before finally pushing in just the tip. He can feel Frank deliberately relaxing his body and pushing back against him, and he gives it a bit more pressure and sinks in to his second knuckle. Frank shudders around him, and Gerard cannot believe how hot and fucking tight he is inside, watching as his finger keeps moving further into Frank's body.

Frank reaches down with one of his hands to hold onto his cock, and Gerard takes his hand off and braces it against Frank's ass, exposing him further. He leans in and traces the rim of Frank's asshole with his tongue, pulling his finger out slightly and then pushing back in. He repeats that a few more times, his tongue stroking up around Frank's asshole as Frank adjusts to the first finger.

Gerard pulls his face away to grab the lube and dribbles some down over Frank's crack, slicking up his middle finger and then pressing two inside. He rubs Frank's lower back as he fucks into him slowly, and then he starts tapping his fingers down, pressing forward until Frank groans and pushes his ass back into Gerard's hand.

"Right there, Frankie?" Gerard asks before leaning down to take one of Frank's balls into his mouth, crooking his fingers. He hears an affirmative mumble from Frank and hums, loving the way that Frank shudders in response. Gerard moves over to pay some attention to Frank's other ball, sucking it gently before running his tongue back up to his hole. He starts to fuck into Frank's body faster as he gets nice and slick from the lube, Frank opening up further as he takes it, pushing back against Gerard's hand insistently. Gerard moves back up and rests his cheek against Frank's ass, watching his hand moving in and out of Frank.

"Want my cock in there?" Gerard asks, biting down on Frank's ass again and palming his own cock once before taking his hand away, already incredibly sensitive.

Frank whines a little, his movements become erratic against Gerard. "Fuck yes, come on and fuck me, what are you waiting for, a fucking marching band or something?" he pants out.

Gerard laughs a little. "You get funny when you're desperate, Frank, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm a fucking comedian, whatever, just fucking put your cock in me, Gee, or I'll fucking kick your ass," Frank says.

Gerard laughs silently against Frank's ass but slowly pulls his fingers out, twisting a little as he does. He sits back on his knees and tears open the condom packet, unrolling it over his cock and then pouring some lube on. Gerard kisses his way up Frank's spine as he fits himself over Frank's body, pressing the head of his cock up against Frank's ass. He bites down below Frank's ear and is about to say something when Frank beats him to it.

"Yes, fuck, I'm there, baby, just fucking do it, Gerard," Frank gets out.

"You know, a guy tries to be considerate and this is the thanks he gets," Gerard comments as he pushes forward a little. "Oh _fuck,_ " he says when the head of his cock presses in, all thoughts of teasing Frank gone as he braces his hands on Frank's hips and tries to hold on. "Oh fuck, Frank, you feel so fucking good."

"Yeah, come on, keep going, I can take it," Frank pants out, walking his knees apart even further.

Gerard keeps pressing in steadily, completely overwhelmed by how fucking smooth and tight and perfect it feels. He finally gets his hips flush up against Frank's ass, and he stills, just feeling and trying to adjust before he loses it completely. Frank doesn't make that any easier; he's pushing back against him, fucking himself with Gerard's cock as much as he can with Gerard gripping his hips tight. Gerard snaps his hips forward, trying to get him to stop, which has the opposite effect — Frank moans and relaxes a little, and that slight bit of give destroys Gerard's patience and he's fucking into Frank, fast and shallow.

"Oh god, Frankie, I just," Gerard babbles into Frank's throat before he reaches up with one hand and turns Frank's head to him, kissing him sloppily. He sits back a little, pulling Frank back with him until he's basically in Gerard's lap, bouncing up and down on his cock and getting Gerard way too close too soon. "Oh fuck, no, Frankie, you gotta stop, I can't," and he pulls Frank up and off him and flips him onto his back.

"Gee, what the fuck, I—" Frank starts, and Gerard leans down and kisses him, holding his face in his hands and just losing himself in the feel of Frank's mouth, letting it pull him back from the edge.

"Just. I just needed a little breather, okay Frankie?" he says finally, petting down Frank's neck.

"Yeah, all right, Gee, just— _please,_ it feels so good when you're fucking me, just—"

"Oh god," Gerard groans out, and he pulls Frank's legs wide and fucks back into him, one long hard thrust. Frank keens, his back arching, and Gerard holds his legs open and just fucks him steadily, not too fast, nice and easy. He pushes Frank's legs closer to his torso and thrusts in against, and Frank's entire body clamps down on him.

" _Fuck,_ yeah like that, right there Gee, please, _oh,"_ Frank pants out as Gerard fucks into him at that same angle, hitting that spot over and over with the head of his cock. Gerard can't stop looking at Frank's body while he fucks him, the splashes of black and color all over his body marking him and making it impossible to ever forget that it's Frank he's fucking, _Frank_ who keeps looking at him like that. He almost has to close his eyes though when Frank reaches up with his arms and grabs onto the headboard, bracing himself against it and fucking down onto Gerard. He tries to keep it steady, but all too quickly he feels himself on the edge again, and he makes himself pull out, resting his forehead against Frank's knee.

Frank makes a sound low in his throat. "Gerard," Frank gets out, "you're fucking killing me here."

"I know, I know, just give me a—" and then Frank tackles Gerard over onto his back and is straddling him and sitting back on Gerard's cock and it's all he can do to hold on.

"Oh Christ, Frank, you look fucking amazing," he pants out, gripping Frank's hips so hard he's sure there'll be bruises there and _god,_ like his cock needed something else to get excited about. He lets Frank ride him, looking at the sweat shining all over his chest and belly and thighs, his hand a blur on his cock. Gerard moves his hand up onto Frank's belly, stroking over him, when he decides it's a losing battle anyway.

"You gonna come, Frankie?" he asks, moving his hand further up and pinching Frank's nipple. "Gonna come all over my chest, hmmmm?"

"Oh god, I'm fucking close, Gerard, I'm gonna come," he says, and then he is, his body clenching around Gerard's cock in a series of spasms as he comes on Gerard's chest. Gerard puts his hand over Frank's and takes over midway through, loving how slick Frank's come makes it. He continues thrusting up into Frank until Frank finally reaches down and grabs Gerard's wrists. "Just. Just give me a minute."

"Okay, Frankie," Gerard manages, and he holds it together until Frank lets out a breath and nods down at him. Gerard immediately sits up a little and rolls them both over, and once he's above Frank again he pushes Frank's legs up and out and just fucks into him wildly, faster and harder until he can barely stop himself in time to pull out and strip off the condom and come all over Frank's belly. His entire body shakes as he keeps himself upright, and he finally lifts and swings Frank's left leg over to the other side and collapses next to Frank, panting. After he catches his breath, he rolls over so that he can kiss Frank, petting down his side. Gerard pulls them together with a hand at the small of Frank's back, feeling the sticky slickness of their come and sweat where their bodies touch.

He's not exactly surprised or startled when he hears "Cut" — it's not like he ever actually forgot that they were in front of cameras and lit all over — but he wasn't thinking about it during the scene and he sure as fuck isn't now that it's technically over. He runs his hands through Frank's hair, holding him close as they shudder through the aftershocks together.

Finally, Frank pushes him away a bit and grins at him a little manically. "You fucking asshole, I thought I was gonna have to hold it together for both of us in that scene, and then you decided to fucking torture me."

"Hey, it's not my fucking fault, you try fucking your ass and not losing your shit," Gerard mumbles out, yawning and settling in against the pillows.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to try that, dude. And whoa, wait a minute, you are not fucking falling asleep on my arm, motherfucker," but by then it was far too late.

> Gerard's first video for Bob was the start of a new phase of his career. It was wildly successful, raising his status within the whole industry and catching the attention of many insiders - some of whom distressed Gerard immensely.
> 
> "Oh yeah, that was the first time I got people calling me up, asking if Mikey and I were available for a shoot together," Gerard says, shaking his head. "Like we were the next twins from Eastern Europe or some shit, fucking without condoms and _god._ For every good studio, there are a dozen exploiters who'll sacrifice the performers' safety in a heartbeat to make a buck. It made me even more committed to only working with Bob and Brian and Frank, honestly, and to speak out about why — people should know they don't have to do that shit in order to work in porn."
> 
> Most of the attention he got was far more positive. I ask him about Lyn-Z, and his face opens wide in a massive grin.
> 
> "Oh man, when Lyn-Z first told me she'd seen a video of me banging the hell out of Frank, I couldn't fucking believe it."

Gerard knows his mouth is hanging open like a guppy's, but he can't quite get himself to close it. "You saw my fuck vid?" He clutches at his cup of coffee for support and wonders vaguely if he said that loudly enough for the couple sitting next to them in the restaurant to hear. He decides it's the least of his worries.

"Well, yeah. It's a Bob Bryar shoot. I have a subscription," Lyn-Z says.

"You have a subscription?" Gerard repeats.

"Of course — I love his work. When I saw it was you, though, I had to wait for J to get home so that we could both watch it at the same time," she says, buttering her toast and piling some scrambled eggs on top before taking a bite.

"You fucking watched my porn _with Jamia_?" Gerard says. His entire world view is shattering all around him.

Lyn-Z nods and finishes her bite before answering. "Sure. Sometimes we just watch it on our own, but it's fun for foreplay. You should see how wet Jamia gets from a good video, seriously."

Gerard is still struggling to keep up. Eleven in the morning is way too early to be awake, Frankie can fuck right off. "Do all lesbians watch gay porn? Is that like a thing? How did I not know that?" He starts to dig into his mushroom omelette. His blood sugar is too low for this conversation, seriously.

"Some of us do. But not all of us; it's not like a requirement. My ex-girlfriend didn't want to watch it with me and kind of implied I was being a bad lesbian for watching it at all," Lyn-Z says.

"You didn't like get a hardcore DVD when you got your lesbian card at the recruitment meeting?" Gerard says.

"Nah, just the power tools and flannel, we're on our own for twink scenes," Lyn-Z says, smirking at him.

Gerard takes another bite of his breakfast and chews thoughtfully. "Well. I guess that makes sense, given the exploitation of women's bodies in the mainstream media and the way you're objectified constantly. It's no wonder you'd rather watch men fuck, seriously!" He should really be working on an art piece about all of this. A collage, maybe. He looks up from his omelette to see Lyn-Z staring at him, a bemused look on her face.

"Actually, it's mostly 'cause it's hot." Gerard's face falls in response and she quickly continues. "I mean, those are all valid points! And like, obviously I don't have any interest in watching a not-particularly-hot-to-me woman pretending to enjoy getting fucked by some ugly dude with a huge cock. But I really don't watch gay porn to make a political point, Gerard. It's hot. I may not want anything to do with a guy's dick, but I like watching a dude go to town on one."

Gerard is still a little puzzled. "But why don't you just watch lesbian porn?" he asks, regretting it instantly when Lyn-Z bursts out laughing.

" _Dude._ Have you ever _seen_ 'lesbian porn'?" she gets out, adding bunny rabbit ears when she says it. "I have two words for you: long nails. On supposed _lesbians._ And beyond that, the way they pretend to eat pussy or finger each other or whatever is _nothing_ like any lesbian sex I've ever even heard of, and then they pretend to come when no one's even come near their fucking clits in the entire video. It's complete crap, Gee. It's shit produced for straight men who have no fucking idea what to do with a woman, so they don't even notice."

Gerard begins to get upset. "So basically there's no good porn for women featuring women in it? That's fucking wrong."

Lyn-Z shrugs. "I mean, there's the occasional video that's not terrible or actually has a woman who knows what to do with a clit in her mouth, and _shockingly_ there are tons of hot photos of mostly naked women on the internet if that's what you're looking for. But for actual porn? Gay porn is the way to go."

"But what about the good directors like Bob? Why the fuck doesn't he shoot good straight stuff or lesbian porn?" Gerard asks, gesturing with his fork and flinging a bit of egg into the air.

Lyn-Z shakes her head. "You'd have to ask him that. But I'd watch it."

"Oh, I fucking will. It's complete bullshit that everything's separate and that you don't at least have the option of watching good porn for women. And we're gonna fucking hire women for lesbian porn who actually fuck women and know how to do it right," Gerard adds. He cuts into his omelette fiercely and starts considering old classmates from art school who he thinks might be interested when Lyn-Z clears her throat.

"I'm pretty sure Jamia would be interested in at least meeting with Bob about doing a scene, actually. And I know I am," Lyn-Z says, blushing a little. She cocks an eyebrow at Gerard. "I mean, you made it look like quite the positive experience, after all," and Gerard suddenly gets very interested in the pattern on the table, a small smile escaping without his permission.

> When I ask Gerard if he knew how controversial the idea of a porn studio that did it all would be in an industry that is all about smaller and smaller niches, he smiles a little, tapping his hand over his mouth for a minute before finally speaking. "I mean. I knew it wasn't standard, obviously. I knew it would cause a stir. I was _trying_ to cause a stir. But I had no idea the type of thing that it would turn into. I just. I don't get it, really. No matter what the gender pairing is, lovemaking is _beautiful,_ and—"
> 
> " _Christ,_ Gerard, what the fuck have I told you about using that word?"
> 
> Gerard looks up from his cup of coffee, smile instant and blinding. "That I'll never get to fuck you again if I keep using it."
> 
> "That's right," Frank Iero says. He walks up to the table and plops down in the chair next to Gerard, holding his hand out to shake mine. "Hey, I'm Frank."
> 
> Gerard's entire attention is now on his on- (and some say off-) screen partner sitting beside him. His whole body seems to calm instantly; it's as if before he vibrated with excess energy, but now with Frank here he has someone to focus that on. New focus aside, he doesn't give up the fight that easily. "Poor word choice or not, you have to admit I'm right."
> 
> Frank turns to me, his body language mirroring Gerard's almost completely. "He's totally right. What's he talking about?"
> 
> I explain that we were discussing the traditional separation ("Segregation!" Gerard interjects) of straight, gay and lesbian porn studios, and Frank nods immediately.
> 
> "Oh yeah. I mean, I'd been working in the Jersey scene for a while before I met Gerard, and that had always been the case. And I'm not going to claim that it's harder being a man in this industry or any bullshit like that, but gay porn has always been the ugly stepchild of the porn world, and—"
> 
> "Even though gay porn tends to involve people who are actually getting off and having fun," Gerard interrupts.
> 
> Frank shakes his head. "It never made any fucking sense to me, and it still doesn't. We should all get the same stuff out of this."
> 
> Gerard nods and turns back to me. "Like, why don't women get to have that too? Why can't straight porn be _fun_ and genuinely erotic instead of full of bad dialogue and women just servicing the men and putting on a show? It'd be better for everyone, you know? And why couldn't one studio do gay porn _and_ straight porn _and_ lesbian porn that was done by actual queer women?"
> 
> "We just figured it could," Frank finishes, snagging Gerard's coffee and giving him a shit-eating grin when Gerard notices. Gerard sighs and flags down the waitress to get one final last cup that ends up being the first of four.

Gerard is watching the monitor in front of him, transfixed as Lyn-Z slowly makes her way down Jamia's body before she settles on her knees between Jamia's legs and begins to eat her out. Jamia gasps and hitches her hips up against Lyn-Z's mouth, one hand in Lyn-Z's hair and the other up above her head clenching the sheets. He turns around and beams back at Frank. "See? Now this is what real lovemaking between women looks like."

Frank gets a pained expression on his face. "Gerard, I swear to God, if you ever use that word again my balls will shrivel up and die and fall off and you'll never get to fuck me again, I'm serious."

Gerard grins. "Technically, if it's just your _balls_ that shrivel up and die and fall off, there's nothing actually keeping _me_ from fucking _you._

"Yeah, except for my fists, you perv," Frank says.

"Violence is never the answer, Frank," Gerard says seriously.

"Well then I guess you'd better stop using that word if you're so anti-violence, man, because that only leads to one place and it isn't filled with unicorns and rainbows," Frank says pleasantly.

Gerard counters immediately. "But dude, if it _did_ lead to that place—"

"—you could totally say it. But it doesn't. So stop," Frank says.

"Oh, all right," Gerard concedes. He looks back at the scene in front of him, watching as Lyn-Z thrusts three fingers in and out of Jamia's cunt as Jamia writhes and twitches and _moans._ "Fingering a girl is so fucking different. All moist as hell."

Frank punches him in the arm. "Dude, if you're trying to get me to admire the beauty of female _lovemaking,_ describing it as fucking _moist_ isn't gonna help your case. Fucking trust me."

"Hey! You said the word," Gerard comments, delighted.

"Yeah, well, needs must," Frank says, cocking his head as he watches Jamia haul Lyn-Z back up the bed and flip her onto her back, scooting up her body and getting her clit right over Lyn-Z's mouth, her ass tight and smooth and perfectly in focus. He turns back to Gerard, expression thoughtful. "I think this is gonna be good, Gee."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you think? How could it _not_ be," Gerard says, gesturing to where Lyn-Z is frantically working over her clit with one hand while the other is thrusting back inside Jamia's body as she rides Lyn-Z's face. "That right there is fucking _gold._ "

> The first lesbian porn series Summertime Studios produced did well enough that it put the entire studio in the black. Gerard and company had managed to attract a huge spread of demographics — the standard young straight guys were downloading the girl-on-girl action, but so were women: gay, straight and anywhere in between.
> 
> "Yeah, we got lesbians and other queer women buying it, a lot of whom were already fans of ours, just like Lyn-Z, but some of them were totally new. And then we got straight girls who got linked to the site by friends or whatever and found out that not all porn is corny or exploitative or filmed with the camera up people's asses, you know?" Gerard ticks off the categories of his fanbase one by one on his fingers. "And that's why we wanted to have it all in-house, because once women saw that our lesbian porn wasn't crap, they were willing to click over to our gay porn or our straight stuff, and suddenly we've just got fans period. Plus, you know, women should get to watch good porn with hot guys if that's what they want, you know?"
> 
> "And see, once we had fans like that, we also started getting more performers contacting us, wanting to act in our videos, and a lot of them were fans who wanted to create themselves," Frank adds. "So our cast got bigger and more diverse, but everyone knew the sort of place we are, so our vision only got stronger. It fed itself in a really organic way."
> 
> "Our fans got to see that they didn't just have to be consumers, they could be the creators too. That's what we're about. We just want to inspire people even as we help them jerk off, you know?" Gerard says. Frank nods and beams at Gerard. He smiles back instantly and pushes the second 'last cup of coffee' over to Frank, who knocks into Gerard's shoulder in thanks.
> 
> This is not to say that there weren't some growing pains. Gerard was initially a fan of concept porn videos that were sometimes so involved they threatened to overtake the actual content, but Frank is convinced that they've figured out how to make it work now.
> 
> "We're not doing any concept pornos now, it's just that sometimes it's high concept, you know?" Frank says. When I indicate that I actually don't have any idea what that means, he grins ruefully. "Well. When Gerard explains it, it makes sense."

Frank blinks at Gerard. "Okay. Just. Run this by me one more time."

Gerard looks back at him seriously. "So I represent Tradition, and you're the physical embodiment of The Modern Age, and our physical struggle and eventual coming together is a demonstration of the way these two concepts often seem in conflict, but if we work together, we can have the best of both worlds. Like, Tradition is actually made stronger and _better_ by taking in the best ideals of The Modern Age. We don't need to throw out all of Tradition, you know? Just the oppressive parts."

"Sure," Frank says. "And that's why you're in a vest and tie and fedora?"

"Exactly," Gerard says, smoothing down his waistcoat. He hadn't had an opportunity to wear this particular outfit since art school, but unless he was even more oblivious than he knew, no one had been looking at him then quite like Frank is now.

"And that's why I'm in body glitter and purple underwear?" Frank asks, holding his arms out.

"Yes. Your body modification is a symbol of our current world — although of course indigenous cultures have been doing that for fucking ages, but the point is that the cultural reading of tattoos is still modern."

"And the glitter?"

"It makes them stand out more," Gerard says, completely matter of fact. "We want them to pop visually. You know?"

Bob interrupts. "I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about, but Brian just arrived with the rainbow bungee cords, so we can start filming."

"Oh, excellent," Gerard says.

* * *

Gerard takes a deep drag off his cigarette and holds it in a bit, letting the smoke escape lazily through his mouth before exhaling. He doesn't normally get a chance to smoke on camera — too polarizing — but for this piece he insisted. He ashes over the arm of the park bench he's sitting on and then turns the page of the paperback book he's holding in his left hand. Gerard looks up when Frank lifts his cigarette from his hand and smokes, puffing twice before flicking it off to the side. Frank takes the book out of Gerard's unresisting hand, flipping through a couple of pages before tossing it over his shoulder and straddling Gerard on the bench.

Gerard runs his hands up and down Frank's back, feeling over his muscles and the ridges of his spine up to his shoulder blades. He's beginning to regret the body glitter — the texture gets in the way of Frank's bare skin, smooth and soft — but he's distracted from that when Frank takes the fedora off his head and places it on his own.

"What—" he tries to say before Frank kisses him, holding his face in both hands. He has time to think _this isn't how the scene starts_ before Frank's lips and tongue totally override his confusion, and he grips the back of Frank's head and kisses him back. He surges up against him, biting at his lips and trying to regain control, but Frank is having none of it — for a small guy, he's not easy to move.

Plus, the body glitter probably isn't helping Gerard's efforts any.

Frank breaks away from Gerard suddenly and shimmies off of him, grabbing Gerard's tie and pulling him up off the bench. Gerard struggles to keep his balance, but as soon as he's got his feet under him Frank is pulling him in again, kissing him and keeping him close by his tie. The fedora is knocked off Frank's head, and Gerard has a moment of mourning its loss — the hat had looked unsurprisingly good on Frank — but Frank's other hand is undoing Gerard's vest, practically ripping the buttons off in his haste, and Gerard can't spare a thought for the hat any longer. Frank bites down on Gerard's lower lip and he gasps, cock jumping in his pants. He feels Frank smile against his lips, and he starts to kiss his way down Gerard's neck, licking along his collar as Frank begins to work his shirt out of his pants. Gerard tilts his head to give Frank better access and just waits, holding Frank loosely at his waist and letting him control the scene. The Modern Age has a lot to offer, after all.

Once Frank has Gerard's shirt out of his pants, he gets the shirt buttons undone quickly, pulling the shirt free from the tie at the collar and pulling it and the vest off Gerard's arms. Gerard begins to smile, thinking about how ridiculous he must look in just a tie, when Frank bends over and bites his nipple. Gerard jerks in response and grabs Frank's hair, holding his mouth in place. Frank's hands work on Gerard's pants, pulling them and Gerard's briefs down around his hips. Frank breaks free of Gerard's hands and stands up fully, staring straight as Gerard as he wraps his arms around Gerard's waist and pulls him over to the side of the park bench. Gerard goes with him easily, his cock pressed up against Frank's ridiculous briefs, and when Frank stops him and pushes him to his knees he goes happily, hoping to get Frank's cock in his mouth.

But Frank turns him around and puts Gerard's hands up on the arm of the park bench. Frank crosses one wrist over the other and curls his hands over Gerard's as they grip the arm, holding them in place. He leans in close to Gerard's ear and whispers, "Just leave them there, okay?" and Gerard is nodding before he finishes the sentence. He lets his head drop a little and closes his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Frank's hands running down his arms and back, stroking over his ass before disappearing. He opens his eyes when he feels something wrapping loosely around his wrists and watches as Frank coils the rainbow bungee cord around his wrist three times and then hooks both ends on the curlicues of the iron bench.

Gerard relaxes his body as much as possible when Frank walks him back on his knees until his arms are completely stretched out, his torso parallel to the ground. His pants and underwear are still caught around him mid-thigh. He shivers a little when Frank kisses him on the neck right at his hairline and slowly makes his way down his spine, hands sweeping up and down his back and arms as Frank moves down his body. It's the first time they've done a scene where Gerard really can't see or control what Frank's about to do — all he can focus on visually are the rainbow bungee cords wrapped around his wrists.

Any thoughts of how glad he is that Brian was able to find them vanish when Frank's mouth hits the small of his back, right above his ass crack. Gerard arches his back a little, pushing his ass up against Frank's chin, and Frank responds by smacking his right ass cheek. Gerard bites back a gasp and keeps still. He feels Frank's hand rub over where he just spanked Gerard, hot and tense and tight, and then Frank's other hand comes down on his left cheek and pulls him open and Gerard lets out a breath when Frank's tongue licks over his hole. He tries to bring his legs further apart so that Frank can get in there, but his pants are tight and restrictive and his legs are as far apart as they're going to get at the moment.

The tight fit doesn't seem to prevent Frank from going to town on his ass. His mouth is hot and wet and insistent, tongue alternating between steady strokes up his crack and working its way into his body. Gerard pushes back against it as much as he can with his limited leverage, panting and desperate. His balls are dripping wet from Frank's efforts, and he's expecting it but still jumps when Frank takes his hand off his right ass cheek and presses a finger up against his asshole. Gerard relaxes and pushes back for it, moaning as Frank starts to finger him slowly. Frank takes his other hand off Gerard's ass and Gerard can feel him tugging through his pants, finding the lube and condoms in his pockets. He hears the snap of the bottle top and the squirt of the lube, and when Frank pushes a second finger in with the first Gerard is waiting and ready for it, rocking back and fucking himself on Frank's hand.

Frank's thumb is rubbing along the rim of Gerard's asshole, reaching down to stroke just above his balls while he fucks in and out of Gerard's ass. Eventually Frank pulls his fingers out and reaches down between Gerard's legs to stroke Gerard's cock, and he groans, mourning the loss of Frank's fingers but so sensitive already. Frank takes his hand away far too soon, but the crackle of the condom packet and the press of Frank's cock up against his ass makes up for it. Frank's hands brace up against his ass, holding Gerard open as he slowly presses inside, filling him completely.

Gerard feels like Frank is all the way up inside of him, the angle letting him get almost deeper than Gerard can stand. Frank pauses when he bottoms out against Gerard's ass, draping himself over Gerard's back and wrapping his arms around Gerard's chest. Gerard's arms begin to ache a bit, taking so much of the weight of Frank, and the stretch intensifies when Frank pulls back a little and thrusts back in. Gerard moans a little at the force of it and lifts up his head a bit. Frank takes that opportunity to tuck his damp face in against Gerard's neck, biting down a little and mouthing over the same spot as he fucks into Gerard. He runs his hands across Gerard's chest before dragging them up over Gerard's arms and then tucking them up around Gerard's shoulders, pulling Gerard to him on each thrust.

"Fuck, Gee," Frank gasps out into his neck, and if Gerard was capable of speech at the moment he would echo him. He just whimpers a little and arches his back more, feeling the pull in between his shoulder blades from his position.

Gerard has been hard since Frank pushed him to his knees, but the pleasure he feels now is different than he's used to — it's like it's radiating out from inside of him, pulsing and throbbing and overwhelming, almost impossible for him to fully focus on. He loses himself in the rhythm of Frank fucking in and out of him, steady and hard and perfect, the sweaty feel of Frank's chest and hips and thighs sliding against his body as he thrusts into Gerard. Frank is panting into his neck, letting his teeth scrape over the tendons and nosing up against Gerard's hairline, moving constantly.

The pace of Frank's hips increases a bit, and then Frank is pulling back from his shoulders and stopping, holding himself still for a moment before he pulls out completely. He can feel the brush of Frank's knuckles over his ass as Frank jerks himself off, finally grunting as he comes on Gerard's back. Gerard holds himself still, even though he desperately wants to move and relax his arms and back, when he feels Frank shifting under him. He opens his eyes and looks down, and Frank is under him, looking up at his stomach and cock as if he's a mechanic studying the underbody of a car. Frank smiles up at him and reaches his right hand up through Gerard's legs, thrusting three fingers in as his left hand closes around Gerard's cock.

"Stay still," he murmurs, and Gerard swallows and nods, letting Frank work him from both angles. He doesn't even know which direction he'd be moving in if he could, but the dual stimulation quickly brings him to the edge, and he opens his mouth and arches and comes hard and long, the intensity shaking his entire body.

Frank slowly pulls his fingers out of him and lets go of his cock, and Gerard pants and tries to regain his breath as Frank rolls out from under him. He feels Frank's hands on his, loosening his grip on the bench before unhooking the bungee cords and unwrapping his wrists. Frank gathers him back slowly, supporting him as they both sit back on the ground and Frank shifts Gerard around so that he's sitting on his ass rather than kneeling. Gerard drops his head against Frank's shoulder and just breathes.

He hears footsteps coming towards them and looks up to see Bob standing about four feet away. "Cameras are off. I'm gonna get you both some water. Gerard, you need anything for your wrists or knees?"

Gerard looks down at his wrists, which have faint red lines from the cords but otherwise seem fine, and flexes his knees a bit. "I think I'm good, Bob, thanks."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Gerard looks at Frank, who regards him quietly. Gerard cracks a little smile at him, trying to break the mood a bit. "Can you get my smokes out of my pants?"

Frank roots through Gerard's front pants pocket, pulling out the pack and offering one to Gerard. They light up together, Frank totally naked and Gerard with his pants still down around his legs. Bob comes back in with two cups of water and sets them down next to them, walking away without saying a word.

Gerard clears his throat. "So. I guess The Modern Age taught Tradition a thing or two, in the end."

"Hey, I thought I was totally a gentlemen. I mean, you're a classy dude — you need to be treated right. Plus I figured that once you got a taste of what I was offering, you'd roll over easily enough anyway. And what do you know, that's what happened," Frank says, smirking at Gerard.

"Whatever, it was all in service of the concept. The _high_ concept. Thing," Gerard tries.

Frank leans over and kisses Gerard on the temple, nuzzling into his hair and humming affirmatively. He pulls away after a moment and takes a drag from his cigarette, exhaling slowly before looking back at Gerard and smiling.

"So. When do I get to fuck you in a dress in order to comment on the current shifting attitudes about gender expression?"

> Concept porn (or porn that's high concept) aside, there's one other incredibly unique aspect to their success: Frank and Gerard have only done scenes with each other for years. I ask Frank when the last scene he did with someone other than Gerard was filmed, and he has to stop and think.
> 
> "I'm pretty sure it was like a couple of months after we started working with Bob, right?" he asks Gerard, who nods. "Yeah. Somewhere around then." Frank turns back to me. "So. A while ago."
> 
> When I ask how that came about, Gerard jumps in. "Well, Brian was going through the numbers, and basically anything that Frank did with me got about twice as many hits as anything else he did, regardless of whether it was a fuck vid or a blow job or whatever. So it meant that we got a better return for just filming together, and that way we could spend more time working with Ray and Mikey and Bob on directing and auditioning people with jerk off videos and all that. It just made sense."
> 
> I mention that a fair number of porn stars wouldn't _want_ to be limited to one partner, and Frank smiles and shakes his head. "Man, I had been doing porn for three years before I met Gerard. And it was awesome — seriously, I met some cool people and I fucked a ton of really hot guys. But I had never met someone who I just clicked with on camera like that before, and at that point, why bother with the rest?"
> 
> Gerard is even more blunt when I ask why people still watch them in new scenes. "Because it's real. Look, if you want to watch porn to see a new body every week or whatever, you can totally do that — and we offer plenty of it, and it's great. Like Frankie said, our crew gets larger every day, and that's both good business sense and an indication that we're really meaningful and important to our fans and the industry. And those videos are awesome and fun and genuine. But we have the best download rates on the site because every time we release a film, they know that they're gonna get something authentic and hot and silly and true. They're gonna get to watch two guys who know each other's bodies as well as they know their own. We're not faking it. We can't."
> 
> I ask him if he's confirming the widely reported rumor that the pair is a couple in real life, and he shakes his head and smiles. "You're still not getting it. What you see on that camera? That _is_ real life. All of it is."

Every time they try something new on camera, Gerard gets a little hyper about the particulars. He knows this; it's one of the things that comes with wanting to create something worthwhile, something really beautiful. But sometimes it leads to conversations that aren't all that fun.

And needing to have those conversations with the guy he's been fucking on camera for over a year doesn't always make it any easier, unfortunately. He walks up to Frank on set and mentally prepares himself.

"So, um, Frank. What's your safeword gonna be for the scene?" Gerard asks.

"Jersey," Frank says promptly, smiling up at Gerard.

Gerard smiles back, not entirely sure how to address this. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you want it to be something that you don't find sexy at all, that you'd never in a million years say during sex, and, well. You fucking love Jersey, man."

"I know! But see, that's the thing: Jersey's never gonna hurt me, and neither are you. I know that if I ever have to say it, you'll stop. It's _symbolic,_ " Frank says.

Gerard tells his heart to pipe right the fuck down, because the fact that that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to him is not more important than Frank's safety. "But Frankie, what if you want to talk about how much you love Jersey while I'm fucking you? It's not totally inconceivable," Gerard says.

"You keep on using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," Frank says immediately.

"No, but see, actually I do, Frankie," Gerard says patiently.

"Fine. I'll come up with another one since you've got a heart of stone and are unmoved by my declaration of trust," Frank says.

"Frank—"

"No, no, I'll just come up with something _acceptable,_ don't even worry, I'm not hurt or whatever," Frank says, walking away and flapping his hand back at Gerard.

Gerard sighs. If he's lucky he can grab another cigarette before Bob finds him and bitches him out about the schedule.

* * *

When Gerard walks back in after having a smoke break that may have turned into a chain smoking situation, Bob and Frank are talking by the cameras. Frank sees Gerard and then flings himself up onto the bed, landing on his back with his limbs stretched out spread-eagle. "I'm good, Gee, come on," he says.

Gerard looks at Bob, who cracks a tiny smile while rolling his eyes and says, "Let's go, guys," cueing the crew with his hand. "All yours, Way. I wouldn't blame you if you decided to turn it into a gag scene, you know."

Gerard just talks over Frank's enthusiastic holler of protest in the background, saying "Nah, I like being able to shut him up on my own."

He looks back at Frank, who did in fact stop talking when Gerard started to speak. Gerard looks Frank over, stark naked and totally unselfconscious of that fact, relaxed and waiting. He walks over to Frank and runs his hand up the top of his right leg, stopping right at the crease of his leg and hip.

Gerard puts his hand on Frank's half-hard cock and starts stroking him, slowly. "So. What's your safeword, Frankie?"

"Seriously, Gerard, I'm totally good with this, trust me," Frank says, hips hitching up to meet Gerard's strokes.

Gerard stops his hand on Frank's cock and presses down on Frank's hip with his other hand, keeping him still. "Proper safeword usage is extremely important, Frank, especially for people in our position. Now. What's your safeword?"

"Fine, Jesus, it's 'tarantula', and I fucking guarantee you that there is no way I would ever say that otherwise while having sex, now can we get to it, Christ," Frank gets out.

Gerard pats Frank's cock fondly and smiles. "Just hold on, honey, I've got you."

He crouches down and pulls out a box from under the bed, uncoiling two lengths of nylon rope and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He drops the lube and the condom on the side of the bed before moving up to the head of the bed, tugging Frank's right hand up a bit higher. Gerard lifts one length of rope and ties it to the headboard with a simple box knot, and then he begins tying a French Bowline knot around Frank's wrist, careful to make sure there's enough give as he ties it. "If you start to lose feeling in either of your hands—"

"Yeah, I got it, I say 'tarantula', and don't you dare fucking stop, Gerard, you know that was just a demonstration, fucker," Frank says, glaring up at him.

Gerard grins down at him. "And you did that just right," he says as he walks around the bed to tie Frank's left wrist. He takes the same care with this one, loving the way that position shows off the tattoos on Frank's inner arms that he doesn't get to see as often as the other ones. He finishes tying the second knot and runs his fingertips down Frank's arm, his breath quickening when Frank struggles not to squirm under the touch.

"You ready, Frankie?" he murmurs. Frank looks over at him and pulls at the ropes. His arms tense, throwing his muscles into high relief, but Gerard is pleased to see that the knots hold easily. "Good."

Gerard moves to the foot of the bed and puts his hands on Frank's ankles. "I'm not gonna tie your legs, Frank. But I want you to be as still as you can for me, okay?"

"Yup, fine, okay," Frank says. Gerard looks up his body and can see how fast Frank is breathing, the way that his cock has gotten so hard it's jutting up from his stomach a bit.

Gerard says, "Fuck what Bob said though, you make as much noise as you want, Frankie," and he leans over and begins kissing and licking his way up Frank's left leg. Frank's leg starts to twitch when he get to around his knee, and when Gerard moves up his thigh Frank groans and then sighs out, "Oh _fuck,_ Gerard."

Gerard brushes up the top of his leg with his hand, slowing down a little when he gets to Frank's inner thigh. He pushes Frank's leg open wider, giving him better access, and starts sucking hard, leaving a trail of bruises. He bypasses Frank's cock altogether, just swiping his tongue across Frank's balls before moving on to Frank's right leg.

"Oh Jesus Christ, no, Gerard, get the fuck back up here," Frank says. His legs begin to shake and shudder as Gerard takes his time making his way back down his leg. He stops at the skin right at Frank's knee, running his hand up and down Frank's thigh. He pulls off to look up at Frank.

"Keep your hips still, Frankie," he says, and Frank swallows and stops hitching his hips up. Gerard continues down Frank's calf, petting down his foot until he finally reaches Frank's ankle. He stands up then, looking straight at Frank as he undresses, stripping his shirt and pants and underwear off calmly. When he's totally naked, Gerard puts his hands on the back of Frank's ankles, moving his hands up until he gets to his knees. He climbs onto the bed as he presses Frank's thighs to his stomach, and he leans down to his exposed hole and starts to lick.

He hears Frank exhale sharply as he works him open with his tongue, first focusing on getting him relaxed with long, smooth strokes and then pushing in, bit by bit. He noses up into Frank's balls and sucks on them a little before dipping back down, getting into a steady rhythm.

Frank is holding himself still, but there's not really much he could do if he tried — Gerard has his legs pinned up against his body, and his arms are still held tight by the rope on the headboard. He's a little quieter than Gerard's used to though, and he pulls up his head for a moment to look at Frank.

"You good up there, Frank?" he asks, looking over the sheen of sweat on Frank's body.

Frank takes a moment before responding. "All good, Gerard, promise."

"You're just a little quiet, that's all," Gerard says before biting down on his ass. He grins when Frank swears under his breath.

"It's just easier for me to keep still if I'm trying to stay quiet too," Frank manages.

Gerard bites him again, he can’t help it, and he grabs the bottle of lube next to Frank’s side and slicks his fingers up, pushing the first finger in as quickly as he dares. Frank gasps, his legs beginning to shake from being held up so long, and Gerard angles up more, crooking his finger inside Frank’s body.

Frank sighs out, “Fuck,” on a long exhale, and Gerard kisses his knee right where it’s bent over his shoulder. He pulls out the one finger and thrusts in again with two, fucking into Frank with a steady rhythm at that same angle. Frank’s head is thrown back against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open, and his hands are in tight fists pulling on the ropes holding him firm.

“You think you could come just from me fingering you, Frank?” Gerard asks, never letting up with his hand. He rubs right below Frank’s balls with his thumb and adds a third finger.

“God, would you just fuck me, Gee, Jesus Christ,” Frank says, gasping out between words.

“That’s not what I asked you, Frankie,” Gerard replies, licking over Frank’s thigh.

Frank opens his eyes and looks straight at Gerard. “I’d rather come around your cock,” he says, and Gerard has to close his eyes and force himself to slowly pull his fingers out of Frank’s body, to take the necessary time to get the condom on and slicked up before he gets Frank’s ankles up around his shoulders and fucks into him, one long hard stroke starting it off before he pounds into Frank over and over.

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck,” Frank says in time to Gerard’s thrusts, his feet flexing and toes curling up around Gerard’s ears. Gerard is braced up with his fists on the bed, crouching over Frank as he fucks into him steadily, at just the angle he knows Frank loves when he’s on his back like this for Gerard, open and pinned and gorgeous.

Frank’s legs begin to tremble, and they slip off Gerard’s shoulders a little bit, falling into the crooks of his elbows, and Gerard can tell from the way Frank is twitching around him that he’s close. “You gonna come, Frankie?” he asks, hips working steadily in and out of him. “You gonna lose it all over yourself, honey?”

“ _God,_ yes, Gerard,” and then Frank’s stomach tenses up and he pulls even harder against the ropes around his wrists and Frank comes, spurting all over his belly and up onto his chest. His legs turn into dead weight around Gerard’s arms as he shudders, and Gerard fucks him through it, managing to hold on until he can drop Frank’s legs to the bed and get the condom off and come on Frank’s cock and lower belly, hitting the sparrows with his come.

Gerard sits back on his ankles, breathing heavily and resting his hands on Frank’s splayed out legs on either side of him. He gives himself a minute before he gets off the bed and walks around the side of it, first untying Frank’s right hand and then his left. Frank watches him the entire time, and as soon as he’s loose Gerard gets back onto the bed next to him and turns him towards him. Gerard lifts each of Frank’s hands and kisses his wrists, thumbing over indentations and looking him over.

“You still good, Frankie?” he murmurs, tangling up his legs with Frank’s. Frank nods and shoves his face against Gerard’s neck, kissing over his collarbone.

“I’m good, Gerard,” he says, and Gerard wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head.

> This is not to say that the development of Summertime Studios was all champagne and roses. There were a couple of major bumps in the road, the most damaging of which was when a number of the major gay porn site reviewers refused to include Summertime. It was a considerable blow to their growth — the lesbian and straight porn segments of the studio were gaining viewers at a steady pace, but the main draw was still Gerard and Frank and the entire gay porn department. Maintaining that draw was much more challenging when the community declined to acknowledge them anymore. Gerard was fairly circumspect about it, but Frank took it hard.
> 
> "Yeah, that was a bad day," Gerard says, looking down into his coffee and fidgeting with his fingers.
> 
> "Which, when we got the news that even bananaguide.com wasn't covering us anymore? Yeah," Frank says, face cold and cut off for the first time since coming into the diner. He scrubs a hand over his face and looks straight at me. "Look. People can say whatever the fuck they want to about me, seriously. If I paid attention to every negative comment on a message board or whatever, I wouldn't even have the time to suck another cock, you know?"
> 
> "And that would really blow," Gerard says.
> 
> "Or not," they say in unison, grinning at each other briefly. Frank turns back to me, face serious again. "Point is, it's not about me as an individual, even though I used to be one of their favorite performers or whatever, and literally nothing about me has changed at all. I'm still doing gay porn. But it's that sort of separatist bullshit that hurts the industry and keeps us in a corner of the metaphorical internet video store, you know? We should be right up in the front with everyone else. That's all."
> 
> When I mention that he seems pretty calm about it, given how painful and hard it was, Gerard flushes and breaks out into a crooked half smile. "Yeah, uh, well. Time heals all wounds and all that, right?"

Gerard is sprawled out on his couch, reading the latest issue of The Secret Six, when someone starts banging on his front door and ringing the door bell. He gets up and walks towards the door, wondering if Mikey managed to lock himself out or something. When he checks out the front window and sees that it's Frank, he hurries over to the door, throwing it open.

"Frank, what the fuck is going on, you're gonna freak out my neighbors, man," he says, backing up as Frank storms in through the door, his hair dripping wet from the rain outside. Frank is vibrating with energy, shaking water all over Gerard's front entryway, and he looks like a small wet dog. A really fucking _mad_ wet dog.

"I just had another conversation with Jeff from bananareviews, and they're not fucking budging, Gee. As long as we've got straight and lesbian porn on the main site, they won't touch us, even if they're all in different sections and there is literally no way to accidentally find yourself watching a video with a woman in it." He paces around Gerard's living room. "And so I may have told him that I think he's a fucking loser if he's so terrified of seeing a naked woman that he can't handle exploring our fucking site, and then he called me a dick and I called him a sexist asshole with serious mommy issues and hung up." He stares at Gerard, panting slightly. "And that's when I decided to walk here."

Gerard boggles at him. "Frank, you live like three miles from here. And it’s fucking _pouring._ "

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of energy to burn off, okay?" Frank says, flapping his arms around and beginning to pace again. "And look, Gerard, I know I shouldn't have fucking said that to him, but—"

"I don't give a shit about what you said to him, you're totally fucking right," Gerard interrupts. "We don't need assholes like that supporting our work."

Frank stops again. "But people need to be able to find our stuff, Gerard."

"Yeah, I know, Frankie, and that's why we've got Brian and Rob and Bob and everyone. It's not like we're gonna go independent or some shit. But we can find other ways of getting our message out, okay?" Gerard says. "I mean. It's a setback, I know. But we'll figure it out."

He pauses and cracks a half-smile. "Plus, dude. We're producing _hot porn on the Internet._ Our audience is gonna find us, Frankie. With or without those assholes reviewing our stuff."

Frank explodes back into motion, saying, "Yeah, but it's just the principle of it, Gee!" and Gerard can't take it any longer and walks over to Frank and grabs and kisses him.

Frank opens up for him instantly, clutching Gerard to him and getting his clothes soaked. Gerard walks Frank backwards until he's slammed up against his living room wall. He shoves his hands up into Frank's hair, tugging and pulling as he kisses him hard and fast and thorough. Frank moans and tilts his head up for Gerard, and Gerard gets his thigh in between Frank's legs, pinning him to the wall with his hips. Gerard runs his fingertips down Frank's neck, stopping at the collar of his hoodie and pulling the zipper down. He yanks it off Frank's arms and then decides to go for broke, immediately reaching for Frank's wet t-shirt and tugging it up.

Frank pulls away and gasps out, "Yours too," and they manage to get both of their shirts off without elbowing each other in the face. Gerard presses back up against Frank, whose skin is beginning to get goosebumps all over from the cold.

"We should get you under some covers, warm you up a bit," Gerard whispers, and Frank groans and drops his forehead onto Gerard's shoulder.

"God, no wonder you make porn, your pick-up lines are _awful,_ " he says, and Gerard slaps the side of his hip. He grabs both of Frank's hands and pulls him off of the wall, walking backwards towards the hall and his bedroom.

"It's only an awful line if it doesn't work," Gerard says.

Frank smirks back at him. "Who says it's working?"

"You haven't left yet," Gerard replies, letting go of one of Frank's hands to open the door to his bedroom. He kicks the clothes littering the path to his bed out of the way, pulling Frank in behind him. Once he gets them halfway to the bed he stops, turning around to face Frank again. Gerard cups Frank's face in his hands, just looking at him for a moment, and then he leans in to kiss him.

Gerard takes his time with the kiss, allowing himself to explore Frank's mouth like he never does on camera. He sucks on his lower lip, tonguing over the small divot where Frank's lip ring used to be. His tongue dips in and out of Frank’s mouth, and he moans when Frank catches it with his teeth and then sucks on it. He returns the favor, capturing Frank’s tongue for a bit and then pulling Frank in close, trying to learn any inch of Frank’s mouth that he somehow doesn’t already know.

Gerard can’t keep his hands still; he wants to feel every part of Frank’s body. He wraps himself around Frank, running his hands all over his back and moving down to over his ass, grabbing it through his heavy, wet jeans. Frank starts to make little noises of dissent, and Gerard reluctantly pulls away.

"I was lured in here with promises of warm covers, you know," Frank says against Gerard's lips. "I'm feeling kind of lied to at the moment."

"Patience, Frankie," Gerard says, but he steps away and undoes his own jeans quickly, pulling them and his underwear off and leaving them on the floor before climbing into bed. He pulls the covers back and tucks his legs in, then looks back up at Frank, who's staring at him. "Well? Are you coming or what?"

Frank shakes his head while he works his wet jeans and briefs down off his hips. "Worst seduction ever," Frank says as he tugs the jeans off his legs and lets them drop on the floor. He palms his half-hard cock casually and walks over to Gerard's bed, climbing under the comforter and pulling it back up over both of them, burrowing up against Gerard.

"See? You're cold. What the fuck were you thinking, walking here, you're gonna get sick again," Gerard says, wrapping his arms around Frank and rubbing his hands over his back. Frank's hair is getting his favorite pillow all wet, and his feet are really fucking cold on Gerard's, but he doesn't care.

"Just wanted to see you," Frank mumbles into his neck.

Gerard pulls away a little, looking at Frank and beaming. "Seriously?"

Frank growls and starts to push a little at Gerard's chest. "Don't know why I told you since you're just gonna be an asshole about it."

"No, Frankie, I'm really glad, it means a lot that you'd want to share this with me--" and Gerard gets cut off when Frank pulls his face down and kisses him. Gerard kisses him back hard, pulling on Frank's ass and grinding their hips together. He hooks his leg around Frank’s and uses the leverage to control the rhythm, thrusting his tongue in and out of Frank’s mouth at the same pace.

Frank moans and pulls away, his mouth moving down to Gerard’s neck, licking and sucking over his favorite spots. Gerard shoves his hand down between them and finds Frank's cock, stroking him just the way he likes it. He rolls them over a bit so that he's braced up over Frank, face tucked down near Frank's ear.

"Fuck, Gerard, where are your supplies," Frank says into his neck, and Gerard pulls his face away from Frank's, thinking.

"Um. Oh, wait, I know!" Gerard flips the covers off and gets out of bed, walking over to his bureau and digging through the top drawer, finally coming up with a condom packet and a half empty bottle of lube. "Got it!"

Frank is looking up at him, body mostly exposed out from under the comforter. "Why the fuck do you keep that stuff all the way over there?"

"It's not like I've had much opportunity to fuck anyone at home recently, Frank," Gerard says as he's walking back to the bed, and then he freezes at the edge of the bed. "Uh. I mean. Well."

He finally makes himself look at Frank again, who’s smiling a little and shaking his head, fingers running over a crease in the sheets. "You are seriously the dumbest smart person I know sometimes, Gee," he says.

"Okay?" Gerard tries. Frank reaches up and grabs Gerard's free hand, pulling him down onto the bed. He settles in next to Frank, who pulls the comforter back up over them and starts stroking his hand over Gerard's chest, eyes focused on the movement.

"Well, you'd kind of have to be at least a bit of an idiot to not know that I love you, asshole," Frank says. Gerard's heart begins to pound and his stomach gets all swoopy. "And that I have for like a year. Which I thought you might pick up on when I stopped shooting scenes with other dudes."

"That was a business decision!" Gerard exclaims.

"No, that was a declaration of love, genius. _And_ good business," Frank adds. He looks up from his hand on Gerard's chest and stares straight at him, a small smile beginning to creep up on the side of his mouth. "So are you going to make love to me now, or what?"

And Gerard knows that he should grab a spare pillow and wallop Frank in the face, knows that he's currently in bed with the most obnoxious little shit in the universe, but he can't really bring himself to care, because fuck yes he is.

* * *

When Gerard is thrusting in and out of Frank, he keeps licking and sucking and biting down on the scorpion on Frank's neck, the tattoo that Frank got as soon as it looked like Summertime might actually have a shot at making it. And he keeps thinking that _this_ is the perfect view, this is the angle that the cameras never get, no matter how close they are or how artistic the shot. They don't get the taste of Frank's skin when Gerard has been teasing him for just a bit too long, or the smell of his sweat, sharp and male and just _Frankie,_ or the feel of his legs hooked over Gerard's elbows and the way his body shudders and moves with Gerard’s on every thrust.

Gerard is bent fully over Frank, barely enough room between them for Frank to jerk himself off, but he can tell from the way that Frank's head begins to tilt up that he's close to coming. His hand stutters a moment on his cock, then picks up at the same pace again, and suddenly he's clenching down on Gerard's cock, body pulsing over and over as he comes, feet kicking out a little.

And god, Gerard loves coming all over Frank's body, loves the look and feel of his come on his skin, covering his tattoos, but the idea of coming while he's still inside of Frank undoes him completely, and he's thrusting harder and harder and then just slams in and stops as he shudders and comes and loses his mind over the feel of Frank's body still hot and tight and perfect around him.

* * *

It isn't until Gerard's lying next to Frank in his bed after disposing of the condom and bringing Frank a towel for his stomach that it occurs to him. "Oh! I love you too, Frank," he says earnestly.

Frank snorts up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I sort of assumed, but thanks for telling me, Gerard."

Gerard snuggles closer to him. "No, but really, Frankie."

"I know, Gee," Frank says. "I know."

> I meet with Gerard's younger brother Mikey a couple of days after my interview with Gerard and Frank. His own on-camera career was quickly overshadowed by Gerard's success, but if there's any lingering jealousy or bitterness, Mikey hides it well behind his poker face.
> 
> "I always knew that Gerard would be good at it, but then Gerard's good at everything he does. He's amazing, the most talented guy I've ever met," Mikey says, hands tucked up under his armpits. "I figured if he could get over the whole nudity thing that he'd be fine, and from what I hear he has. He's just Gerard, you know?"
> 
> I inquire if it's weird at all to work with his brother, especially given the industry they're in, and he looks at me blankly before answering.
> 
> "Gerard's always been my older brother. That's never gonna change, no matter what our careers look like. I'm lucky to get to work with him, seriously."
> 
> Prior to the formation of Summertime Studios, Mikey had done most of his work at a small satellite location for a studio based out in Chicago. When I ask him how he initially got set up with Frank, his mouth quirks almost imperceptibly.
> 
> "I knew Frank through the scene, and I did a bunch of shoots with guys, you know? But I was realizing that it wasn't really for me, so I asked Gerard. I knew that if anyone could nail something the first time out of the gate, it'd be my brother."
> 
> When I ask him whether it was porn or guys that wasn't for him, he full out smiles for the first time in our conversation, and suddenly his face looks a bit like Gerard's. "I love porn, I love working in it with my best friends and my brother, and I don't care what anyone has to say about it. But I'm not really interested in shooting any more scenes right now, with guys or girls. I'm pretty good."
> 
> Summertime Studios is one of the most financially successful studios in the world at this point, let alone in Jersey. I tell Mikey it's a pretty amazing result from a brotherly favor, and Mikey blinks and nods a little. "Yeah, it's pretty incredible. But like I said, I knew that if Gerard could get started, there was nothing he couldn't do. Especially with Frank."

When Gerard walks into the studio at around two in the afternoon to meet with Mikey about the latest crop of audition submissions, he does not expect to see Bob sitting on the bed in the middle of the main set, staring up at a camera. The only saving grace is that he's fully clothed, so Gerard doesn't have to worry that Bob's been body snatched and replaced with a pod person.

Brian is standing to the right of the main camera, arms crossed over his chest and an exasperated look on his face. "Bob, it's a thirty second clip."

"I just don't see why someone else can't do a fucking public service announcement or whatever," Bob says. "It's not like anyone even knows who I am."

"Bob, everyone knows who you are," Brian says. "Everyone knows that you're the safety-first porn director who gives a fuck. All you gotta do is look at the camera and tell them to always practice safe sex and not to work with any producer or director who tries to convince them otherwise. That's all."

Bob rolls his eyes and lets his head hang back. "Can't we use Gerard again?"

"Gerard's already done five of these, Bob. We're thinking the message might have a greater impact if it's coming from someone new," Brian says. He's doing a pretty good job of holding his shit together, but Gerard can tell he's about a minute away from throwing his clipboard, and that never ends well. Gerard looks behind Brian and sees Frank watching him. Frank tilts his head towards the hallway leading to the main offices, and Gerard follows him out of the room, managing to not burst into laughter until he ducks into one of the editing rooms after Frank.

Frank is leaning with his back up against a wall, giggling behind his hand, and Gerard shuts the door behind him and then just lets himself go. "Bob. Bob is doing a PSA, Frankie," he gasps out. He lurches over to Frank and lets his forehead drop onto the wall next to Frank's head. " _Bob._ "

Frank tucks his forehead against Gerard's neck and keeps laughing, his hands holding onto Gerard's waist. "I don't know what Brian is bribing him with, but whatever it is it's fucking worth it," he mumbles into Gerard's collarbone.

Gerard bites down on Frank's upper ear and smiles. "No shit, man." He lifts his left hand up to Frank's face and moves his chin until he can kiss him, letting his weight settle against Frank and the wall. They make out lazily, Gerard running his hands up and down the sides of Frank's body, shifting his hips so that he can thrust against Frank at just the right angle.

Frank breaks away from his mouth. "So what are you here for today, anyway?" he says against Gerard's cheek.

"Gotta go through some jerk off vids with Mikey," Gerard says, tilting his head back to let Frank get at his throat. "Shouldn't take too long."

"Well, before you start that we should do some brainstorming for our next scene," Frank says. "I was thinking maybe a blindfold and ice and shit, sensory whatever."

Gerard closes his eyes and grips Frank's hips more firmly, moving his right leg in between Frank's. "That works, although didn't we do that one with feathers a couple of months ago?"

"Totally different dynamic, Gee," Frank says against his ear. "But okay. You have something else in mind?"

Gerard hums as he tries to think. "What about just blow jobs? Been a while since we've done one of those."

Frank lifts his head away from Gerard's neck and opens his mouth to speak, but he's interrupted by a knock on the door. "Gee, are you in there?" Mikey calls out.

Gerard pulls back from Frank a little before answering. "I'll be there in a minute, Mikey," he says, intending to go back to the prep session. He hears the door open and turns around to see both Mikey and Alicia coming into the room.

"Mikey, you're a brave man opening a closed door here," Frank says. "We could have been like right in the middle of something, you know."

"Gee, you gotta come see this video," Mikey says, ignoring Frank's comment completely. "You too, Frank."

"What, is it another video from that dude who actually thinks he's a Jedi Knight?" Frank asks.

"No, man. It's Gerard's stunt double," Mikey says.

Frank and Gerard stare at him. "What?" Gerard asks, simultaneously totally freaked out and really fucking excited.

"Gerard. It is _freaky._ He's from L.A., but I'm telling you, it's like alternate universe you," Alicia says.

"How's his cock?" Frank asks.

"Fuck his cock, do you think he's like the evil me?" Gerard demands. Shit like this _never_ happens to him, it's fucking awesome.

"Evil you or not, I'm pretty sure that he's the next big find for Summertime," Mikey says. "Even Ray thinks so."

"Dude," Frank says.

"I know," Mikey responds. "So, like, finish whatever you guys were doing and get the fuck down here."

Mikey and Alicia head back up the hall, and Frank and Gerard look at each other.

"Fucking stunt double, man," Frank says.

"I know," Gerard says. "How is my life this awesome?"

> A few days after I spoke with Mikey, Gerard gives me a call to thank me for meeting with them and letting them tell their story. When I ask him if he's calling because he's nervous about how it'll come out, he laughs at me.
> 
> 'Fuck no. We just said it like it is, you know? It's pretty straight-forward, really — I don't see how anyone could misinterpret what we're about. It was just nice to actually get to talk about our vision, rather than just having the work speak for us. And like, it's important that the work can stand on its own, obviously, but I think I'm gonna add a blog to the site now, so thanks."
> 
> I ask if that's the start of a trend, branching out on the Summertime brand.
> 
> Gerard hmmms for a minute before answering. "It could be. I'd really like to get into writing erotic graphic novels, actually — you know, like combining those two art forms and creating something totally new and different. And we're all getting older — things aren't going to just stay the same forever. But I think we're still gonna be around, doing basically what we are now, for the next ten or fifteen years. I mean, why not?"
> 
> Why not indeed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And the Living is Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178946) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend)
  * [Baby, You're a Rock Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221477) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend)




End file.
